Saved by Iron
by Steelrider
Summary: In the first movie the Autobots show up on earth and find Sam and Mikaela, everyone knows this. But what if Ironhide showed up to the meeting with a plus one? Enter a five year old abused human child, who Ironhide takes in as his own. Can this human child change the millennial old war? And for the best?
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

**~Prologue~**  
A rare cold wind blew through the normally warm summer night. Curled up underneath a large oak tree was a young human girl. The girl was barely covered in the rags that could once be called clothes. Scars, bruises and dried blood were littered across her thin frame from her ankles to her elbows. The rest of her upper body was hidden by a mass of thick black hair. The small girl was curled up into a ball shaking and shivering, a low whimpering sound escaping from her throat. At the same moment thousands of miles upward four meteriotes were hurtling towards Earth. The hour grew later, somewhere a clock struck 10, as the cold night air settled fully upon the girl. Suddenly a flash of intense heat alerted her making her jump in fear. Her ice blue eyes grew wide in terror as a giant rock crashed into the ground not far from where she was. she pushed herself to her feet planning on having a closer look when a large silver bot climbed out of the hole.

A soft whimper drew the bots attention got the frightened girl. He nearly blew a gasket at the sight of such an injured Sparkling. He kneeled down more on her level only for her to cower away in fear hiding her face behind her arms.

"Sparkling, why do you cower away from me," asked the large bot. The little one peeked up at the large metal creature. She had no idea what it was only that it clearly wasn't like her.

"You no hurt me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No little one, I will not harm you," replied the bot.

~Optimus to Ironhide~ Have you landed?

~Ironhide to Optimus~ Yes, but I have run into a human Sparkling. Ironhide trailed off as the little girl climbed into his open hand. He brought her up to his chest and she relaxed in the warmth and the sound of his spark. Ironhide knew his emotions for the Sparkling were being broadcasted to Optimus through the bond shared by all Cybertronians.

~Optimus to Ironhide~ bring the child with you I wish to see her for myself. Acknowledging his request Ironhide cut the comlink and started walking cradling the human Sparkling. Before long Ironhide spotted a black GMC Topkick, he was quick to scan it and transform. The human youngling woke with the sudden movement. She looked around terrified as Ironhide wrapped a seat belt around the youngling, speaking softly to calm her down. The child fell asleep less than five minutes into the drive leaving Ironhide to come to terms with his feelings for the Sparkling and realize he cared for her as if she was his own.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the first wave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

"Hide where we go?"

A deep chuckle filled the inside of the cabin. I frowned confused, why was he laughing?

"We're going to meet some friends of mine little one, now tell me, do you have a designation?" asked Hide.

"A wha," I asked. That was such a big word.

"A name little one," he asked. I frowned again, Do I have a name? Mean man only yelled really loud at me but I don't think he ever said my name so that must mean I must not have one.

"No mean man no give one," I said. Hide revved his engine loudly and angrily. I flinched away covering my ears. The seat belt tightened around me as Ironhide quieted.

"I am sorry little one but Sparklings like you would be cared for on my planet, how about I give you a name my dear," replied Hide. A smile found its way to my face as I bounced eagerly in my seat.

"Yes, yes!" I exclaimed. Hide chuckled and hummed in thought. I wonder what my name will be? Will it be one like Hide's? Or like one from Earth? I gripped the seat belt between my small hands and rubbed my thumbs on it gently. Hide laughed softly and tightened it gently before loosening again.

"Excited young one?" he said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I giggled and Hide laughed with me before humming.

"I have it! Your name will be Goldheart," he replied. I turned the name over in my head deciding if I like it and found I liked it more than the name I sometimes heard the bigger people calling each other. I giggled and clapped my hands showing Hide that I liked it.

"Ironhide will you send me the Sparklings scans?" A voice over the radio suddenly said. I jumped at it whimpering. Hide grunted and tightened the seat belt. I think it was his way of comforting me.

"It's alright little one it's just Ratchet. He won't hurt you. Ratchet I'm sending them now," explained Ironhide. Ratchet?..Oh was that one of Hide's friends? He had told me a bit about himself and his friends. That they weren't from here and something bad was happening to them. Ratchet was the doctor wasn't he? I thought this over as we drove on quietly. Soon we were joined by three other vehicles. Hide let a blue truck with red flames, a yellow vehicle that reminded me of an ambulance with it's lights flashing, and a silver car get in front of him. This confused me greatly, why would Hide let them in front of him.

"Goldheart, those are my friends, they will not hurt you," Ironhide reassured me. I hadn't realized that I had grabbed onto the seat, gripping tightly. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. We drove to this abandoned building and split up. The red and blue truck went through the front while Hide', the green car and the silver one went around back. We pulled up into an alley behind the yellow car with black stripes that had two big people with him. Hide opened his door while the others made lots of noise and started coming apart. Hide lowered me down out of him with the seatbelt. When I was down he also made a lot of noise coming apart and changing into the big black bot I knew was Hide. I latched onto Hide's leg peeking out from behind him as the massive blue and red bot got down on one knee and brought his face close to the two big people.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked.

"They know you're name," whispered the girl big person. She was holding his arm and hiding behind him slightly.

"Yea," said the boy big person. He looked scared. The big bot leaned back some.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous lifeforms from the planet Cybertron," explained the larger bot.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," added the yellow bot with lights for Optimus. The yellow one sounded like Ratchet from the radio. Optimus stood up and he was huge, taller than Hide.

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" asked the silver bot, Hide shot him a glare and growled softly. The silver one ignored him though Ratchet and the yellow-bot with black stripes looked at him.

"My first lieutenant Jazz," said Optimus naming the silver one.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," replied Jazz sitting on a broken car, making a loud noise that I flinched away from. Hide shot him another glare.

"My weapon specialist Ironhide," Optimus continued. Hide brought out a dangerous looking thing that made noise and pointed it slightly at the big people. I had the feeling he was using them more as a warning to Jazz for what he did and said, which reminds me what does bitches mean?

"You feeling lucky punk?" he growled.

"Easy Ironhide," said Optimus.

"What, I wanted to show them my cannons," replied Ironhide putting his cannons away. Optimus seemed to sigh and shake his head at Hide before turning to Ratchet.

"Or Medical Officer, Ratchet," replied Optimus. I was right on his name.

"Hmm the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female," replied Ratchet. The big people moved away from each other looking uncomfortable at what he said.

"You already know your Guardian Bumblebee," continued Optimus. The yellowbot with black stripes, Bumblebee, Bee, put up his fist and bounced a little. I couldn't help but giggle and Ironhide smiled down at me.

"Bumblebee right?" asked the boy big person.

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none," Bee said cheerfully with some noise while he talked.

"You're my Guardian right?" asked the boy big person. Bee chirped and nodded happily. Ratchet aimed some red light at Bee's throat making him cough slightly.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them," Ratchet mutter fiddling with something on his arm. Optimus turned and looked down at me hiding behind Hide. He smiled softly, his eyes filled with nothing mean.

"And who are you Sparkling?" he asked.

"I Goldheart, Hide name me," I replied looking at everyone through my black hair. They looked confused, a hand came down beside me and I looked up at Bee. He looked sad. I bit my lip before climbing onto his hand, he raised me up slowly. Bee nuzzled me to his face and I leaned into the warm metal there. I heard Optimus start talking again but I didn't understand what he was saying, not that i was paying much attention, I was too busy listening to the humming of the glowing blue thing in the middle of Bee's chest. Another pair of metal hands scooped me out of Bee's and brought me close to their face. I saw it was Hide.

"Goldheart, we are going somewhere else, I want you to ride with Bee just in case we get attacked, ok?" he asked.

"O'tay," I nodded and hugged his face. Hide placed me gently on the ground where I climbed into a waiting Bee. I sat on the girl big person's lap and she wrapped her arms around me as Bee drove off.

"Hi Goldheart, I'm Michaela but you can call me Kea and this is Sam," said the girl big person.I looked between the two big persons deciding if I like them or not. I decided I did as I started playing with Kea's hair.

"Kea, Sam, new friends," I giggled and twirled Kea's hair in my hands. kea giggled and hugged me and Sam just kinda grinned. Bee chirped to get our attention.

"What about...me?" he asked.

"Bee friend if I call Bee, Bee," I replied. Bee chirped happily so I took that for a yes. Bee pulled into another alley behind Hide. Kea got out with Sam holding me on her hip. Sam told us to stay here and for me and Kea to watch them...but how are we gonna stop giant bots from doing what they want? Optimus changed first, the others following right behind him. A metal hand took me from Ratchet and brought me up to their face, I saw it was Ratchet, the doctor.

"Little one why are you like this?" he asked.

"Like wha'?" I asked looking at him confused as we walked into Sam's backyard. Sam was yelling and throwing his hands in the air.

"Why are you hurt so badly and...so underfed?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh mean man take anger out on me, said I not need lot of food that I wor…worthless?" I ended with a question unsure if that was the right word. Ratchet shook his head and muttered something about creators and Sparklings before he set me down on the house out of the way of all the Autobots feet. I think I might have drifted off after that because the last thing I remember is Ratchet falling and flashing lights.

**~Back to when they first meet Goldheart, Optimus's POV.~**

After introducing all the Autobots to Samuel and his friend I turned to the Sparkling hiding behind Ironhide's foot. I smiled softly looking down at her.

"And who are you Sparkling?" I asked. She looked up at Ironhide for reassurance before stepping out in front of him.

_.::Optimus be careful with her, she's fragile.::. _Hide warned. My eyes softened as she looked up at us through her tangled black hair.

"I Goldheart, Hide name me," she replied. I was confused. According to the world wide web her speech should be much better than this. It pulled on my Spark seeing the Sparkling in this condition. I could tell Ironhide already cared for her greatly, but I was surprised at the sudden protective feeling rise up in me at the sight of her.

_.::Ratchet..::. _I started cautiously.

_.::I know Optimus, the scans show she is about 5 in human years. She should be communicating better than this.::. _he replied. I watched as Bumblebee picked her up and nuzzled her to his faceplates.

_.::Looks like you're not the only one to be taken with the Sparkling Ironhide,::. _I replied. Ironhide grunted and watched her listening to the scout's Spark, I turned back to the other two humans.

**~Ratchet's POV~**

"I Goldheart, Hide name me," the little human replied. I stared down at the Sparkling in shock. Ironhide had sent me her scans showing past broken bones, mostly healed cracked ribs and so on but nothing seemed wrong with the girls vocal processors or her brain. Yet she spoke like this. I scanned the girl again but got the same result. I watched as Bumblebee picked her up and nuzzled her a protective feeling building inside my Spark but pushed it down.

_.::Ratchet...::._ Optimus comned me sounding very concerned.

_.::I know Optimus, the scans show she is about 5 in human years. She should be communicating better than this,::. _I replied watching as the Sparkling listened to Bumblebee's Spark.

**~Jazz POV~**

I took one look at the human Sparkling ad was taken back by the sudden fierce wave of protectiveness that fell over me as she walked in front of Ironhide and looked up at us shyly.

"I Goldheart, Hide name me," she said. After hearing the humans on the web speak and the two here with us I was shocked to hear Gold heart speak like this. Goldheart, the name fits her, she was so innocent looking and sounding, I bet she could even charm old Megs.

_.::Jazz… protect…girl with me? Would you…be her …other brother?::. _Bee asked over the comn in his broken speech.

_.::Of course Bee I wouldn't have it any other way, I already care for her.::. _I replied. Bee picked up Goldheart and nuzzled her. I promised myself I would do that myself soon.

**~Bumblebee's POV~**

"I Goldheart, Hide name me," she said. The poor little Sparkling shouldn't have speaking problems like me, it's not fair. She looked up at us through that wild mess of black hair. I lowered my hand down beside her and sure enough after a brief hesitation she climbed into my hand. I raised her slowly to my faceplates and nuzzled her. She surprised me by leaning into me. My Spark hummed with happiness as I had already claimed her as my little sister.

_.::Jazz… protect…girl with me? Would you…be her …other brother?::. _I asked.

.::_Of course Bee I wouldn't have it any other way, I already care for her.::. _he replied. I grinned happily to myself when Jazz agreed and nearly bounced with joy when Ironhide told her she would be riding with me to keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 2: Goldheart meets the All-spark

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

"Goldheart, wake up Sweetspark," Hide's voice said gently. I slowly opened my eyes to see the interior of Hide. I blinked as the seat belt gently lowered me to the pavement before Hide changed. Hide picked me up and placed me behind a steel beam of the bridge we were on.

"Hide, what's going on?" I asked.

"We found Sam and the other one. Stay here until I come back," he replied. I nodded. I could hear the others talking, I wanted to be with them but I knew I had to stay and do what Hide said.

"Optimus incoming!" I heard Hide yell. Both the yell and the ground shaking is what brought me out of my thoughts. I held onto the beam for dear life. There was the sound of the bots changing and spinning blades, oh how I wanted to run at the sound of spinning blades it brought back too many bad memories. In the moment it took me to think that a was grabbed from behind. I screamed and kicked doing everything I could trying to get away from the big person who had me.

"Hide! Jazz! Ratch! Bee! Optim!" I screamed out each name hoping one of them would appear and rescue me.

"Goldheart!" I heard the collective yell from the bots, the sound of metal hitting metal and I started crying. I couldn't see anything through my tears. I couldn't find Hide or one of the others and I was roughly thrown into a vehicle by the big person. The vehicle drove me away from the only people I trusted.

"NO! Let out, let out!" I screamed kicking and beating the door. I heard the big person shout something at me but I didn't understand any of it over my crying. I heard the big person pull something out, he roughly grabbed my arm and stabbed something into it and my whole world went into darkness.

**~Will Lennox POV~**

My team and I had just walked off our plane when the convoy of black SUV's pulled up and a man ran over to us.

"Captain Lennox! You and your team need to come with us right now!" the man yelled grabbing my bag and heading back towards the SUV he had arrived in. Epps' and I shared a look before following him and getting in the back seat. I was shocked to find a tiny, bloodied and bruised little girl in the SUV. I moved over to her carefully moved her to sit between me and Epps. She curled up in the seat rocking slighting muttering a name over and over, "Hide, Hide, Hide..."

"Hey man why is there a little kid back here?" Epps asked.

"Because soldier, she has had direct contact with the aliens and has a connection to them. We are taking her to see what they have done with her," said one man reaching for the girl with a syringe. I could already see previous marks on her. I snagged the man's wrist twisting it until he dropped the syringe. Epp's pulled the little girl into his lap soothing her when she started to struggle.

"She is not a threat. While we're here she stays with us," I said firmly. After that the car ride was silent aside from the occasional distressed noise from the girl. Epp's and I shifted the girl between us doing our best to keep her still and quiet.

**~Goldheart POV~**

After the two new big people showed up the ride was a lot better. The big people in black couldn't hurt me anymore. because the new ones wouldn't let them. We still had to ride in a big vehicle, it was awful and it made me think of so many bad memories. Hide and the others pretended to be vehicles but they weren't really so that was ok.

"Come on kid, time to go," said one of the nice big people. I opened my eyes and allowed Will, I heard another big person call him that, to pick me up and carry me out of the big flying vehicle. Will placed me down beside him and stood straight as another big person walked up to them with two smaller big persons behind him.

"Major Lennox your report was perfect. It got to us just in time," said a big person. I hid behind Will's leg, there were too many big people around and it was making me nervous. I stayed hidden without the others noticing until I heard a familiar voice, "I wasn't my car, my dog, my parents, oh and her record it's gone, like forever," A smile split my face as a ran from behind Will's left towards my big people friends.

"Sam! Kea!" I exclaimed as Kea caught me and hugged me tightly whispering soothing words as Sam squeezed my hand smiling. Kea carried me with her as we started to walk. No one tried to take me but I knew Will and his friends were watching over me as we walked into the concrete building. I felt a pull on my heart, almost like someone was trying to get my attention.

We entered a large room and I whimpered into Kea. There, in the center of the room was a frozen giant robot. I gulped struggling out of Kea's arms and running to hide behind Will. I knew this was a very bad robot.

Sam argued with another big person about what to call the big evil robot and why he was here. Will picked me up as we moved to another room. It had a huge cube in it. The started talking about seven, power and hiding power. I didn't understand any of them so I focused on the cube thing. The was stronger now and to my surprise I heard a voice, probably the cube,

_Little one be brave, be strong for soon you will be burdened with a great responsibility. _

Instead of feel frightened I felt safe with the voice. I followed all the other big people and Will gave me something to cover my eyes with. There was a bright flash of light and then the metal thing jumped alive like a mini version of Hide.

"He's breaking the box," one of the big people said. He pressed a button and the box flashed again, the little robot fell over smoking and not moving. I whimpered and shrunk back behind will. Did, Did they really just kill that little bot. A huge booming sound shook the room we were in. Will went over to a big person and starting asking about an arms room so I attached myself to the closest thing to me. It happened to be a big girl person who had arrived with several other big people. She reached down and picked me up, balancing me on her hip. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face against her as we started running through corridors.

At some point I was handed over to Will's friend, Epps I think, but was soon transferred to Kea. She tried to comfort me but all I could do was cling and whisper the names of my bots over and over again.

"Sh Goldheart, we'll see them again soon," whispered Kea. When I looked at her she gave me a soft smile. I looked for Sam and saw him talking to a big person in a funny hat.

"Look you've got to take me to my car, he'll know what to do with the cube," he said looking determined.

"No can do kid, your car is confiscated," said the big person.

"Then unconfiscate it!" yelled Sam. The big people started yelling and pointing at each other, it scared me but Kea turned me away understanding. I covered my ears and his my face because I just wanted my bots. Kea pulled one of my arms down from my ear as we began moving again.

"Goldheart, we're going to get Bee," she whispered. I perked up at the sound of Bee's name and watched as we ran into another room. I could hear Bee in pain and the moment I saw him I was fighting out of Kea's arms to run towards him. I didn't care about the people that were hurting him, Sam and Will would stop them, all I cared about was Bee. The moment he was free he had guns out and his mask down pointing at everyone.

"BEE!" I shrieked and the moment he saw me he picked me up and held me close where I knew I was finally safe. The booming noises and the loud people didn't matter anymore because Bee was here and he would keep me safe. Sam was talking to Bee and calming him, his mask going back up as he followed them to where they were going.

_Little one the time is near, protect your friends in what is about to happen. _

I shivered and curled closer to Bee who chirped in comfort. Bee set me down under the huge cube and the feeling that always came with the voice washed over me. I knew for sure now that it was the cube talking to me. Bee reached up and after pressing different spots on the cube it got smaller and smaller. When the cube was small enough Bee gave it to Sam.

"_Message from starfleet, captain let's go,_" said Bee. Will and the other big people started running around grabbing things and getting into cars. Bee had changed to a car and I got in with Sam and Kea. I sat in the back with the cube. Once we were safely in, Bee sped off with Will and his friends following in their vehicles. We had been driving for a while when four familiar vehicles came over the hill at the same time as us.

"Hide, Jazz, Optim, Ratch!"


	4. Chapter 3: Ironhide's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

**~Ironhide's Prov.~**

**Several Hours Earlier**

"Taking the children was a bad idea," Optimus said coldly to the men, "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

I gently woke Goldheart, setting her on the bridge above where the humans who took the Witwicky boy before jumping down with Jazz and pointing my cannons at the humans. Optimus was quick to get the two young humans out of the town SUV. They immediately turned on their captors after freeing themselves attempting to gain any answers they could. I was only half paying attention to them. Mostly I was watching over Goldheart whom was still only half awake. As the Witwicky boy and his companion headed towards us my scanner picked up more energy signals.

"Optimus incoming," I warned sending out an EMP to slow them down. I moved quickly ducking under the bridge as moving to get to my Sparkling when a scream ripped through the air tearing at my very Spark.

"Hide, Jazz, Ratch, Bee, Optim!" I heard Goldheart shriek our names as loudly as she could.

"Goldheart!" my Sparkling's name ripped itself free of my vocal processors, it being joined by the others. I ducked behind a building and transformed masking my signal from the humans as I frantically sent on scans searching for my Goldheart, her signal got weaker along with the humans who were looking for me. I drove back to the bridge meeting up with Ratchet and Jazz just in time to see the humans dragging away a frozen Bumblebee. Optimus' signal was right below us, Jazz transformed and went down to see him. Ratchet and I transformed as well leaning over the bridge trying to spot the two.

My Spark and processor were both screaming at me to search for Goldheart knowing she wasn't strong enough to survive on her own. I clenched and unclenched my hands only my fierce loyalty to Optimus keeping me in place. I hadn't realized I had started rocking on my heels until a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up at Optimus to see sorrow, guilt and anger shining in his optics and I knew he wasn't going to let me go after my Sparkling.

"Ironhide I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to go after Goldheart," he said confirming what I already knew. Protests came from both Jazz and Ratch while I couldn't force my vocal processors to function.

"But Optimus they won't treat her well, and what about Bee!" exclaimed Jazz.

"She doesn't have a family! She'll be alone and Primus knows what they'll do to poor Bumblebee," said Ratchet. Optimus' hand tightened on my shoulder, it seemed even he was fighting with the decision. I knew what Optimus would choose even if it pained him to do so. He would go after the All Spark. I visibly sagged under Optimus' hand when he spoke the words.

"We must find the All Spark, so that our losses will not be in vain. Perhaps one day our paths may.." Optimus trailed off unable to finish. I knew as well as the next mech that the chances of seeing Goldheart or Bumblebee again were slim to none. I held onto the slim hope with all my might though. We transformed and followed Optimus yto where he had seen the location of the cube. I let Ratchet take the rear knowing that if I did I would likely break off and go after Goldheart when I needed to help Prime find the cube. I made a promise to myself that when this was over, nothing would stop me from going after my Sparkling.


	5. Chapter 4: Mission City

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

**Present**

I bounced up and down in the back seat of Bee grinning happily to myself. Hide was here which meant the mean big people couldn't hurt me anymore. Although it seems just as soon as something goes right someone has to ruin it. This time instead of being big mean people it was three cars that turned out to be Decepticons. I watched through the back seat window as the biggest of the three pulled into the front of the others going through other cars like they were toys. Sam was yelling in the front seat as Optimus drew to the back transforming and tackling the car, who had transformed into a bot off the road. They disappeared from sight and I sat back down.

"Optim," I whimpered cowering down in the back seat. The seat belt wrapped around me and hugged me gently to the warm sweets.

"_Don't worry...Darling...He'll be fine," _said Bee. I nodded slowly but gripped the seat belt tightly in my hands anyway.

**~Mission City~**

We pulled into the city stopping briefly so Will could buy something. We drove on a little further before everyone got out. Sam grabbed the cube while Kea helped me. The moment she set me down I was running towards Hide. Hide was quick to transform and pick me up and hold me close.

"Hide, my Hide," I mumbled snuggling against his chest. He hummed in agreement cupping his hand around me. I could hear the others shouting but I didn't care because I was safe with Hide again. A blast from overhead shattered our moment as Hide snarled and set in an alley before yelling a named that sounded like Starscream. What a strange name, did he scream at stars? A loud bang followed and I covered my head whimpering as dust flew everywhere.

"Bee! Come one Bee get up!" I could hear Sam, he sounded scared. Bee? My Bee? I crawled out of the alleyway and headed towards the sound of Sam's frantic voice. I saw Sam standing in front of Bee who had no legs. I was quick to run over to him.

"Bee, my Bee." I cried as I reached him. He chirped and whirred as I placed my hands on his face. He nuzzled into my hands before large metal hands scooped me up. I looked up to see Hide.

"Shh Goldheart, I'm going to place you in my hold chamber where you will be safe, alright?" asked Hide. I noticed Ratch and Jazz hiding us from view as Hide opened his chest and set me safely inside near a casing that glowed blue. Hide closed his chest and I felt him moving. This was going to be a long fight. Hide moved constantly but I was hardly ever jostled as I tried to stay still and not distract Hide. The blue glow was comforting and warm so I wasn't scared. I felt a new warmth wrap around me and this time it wasn't from the glow but it felt like the cube again.

_Goldheart it is time for you to become your destiny, are you ready little one?_

_Yes_

I felt the warm air around me tighten and pulse along with the blue glow. The casing opened just the slightest giving me a glimpse of a blue circle pulsing and casting off the blue glow. A small trail of blue light connected the circle to my heart. I felt a surge of power come from the warm air filling my head with pictures and symbols before the warm air disappeared but the glowing blue stayed. I started feeling emotions and pain that were not my own and I realized were coming from the blue circle which I dubbed Hide's heart but that mean Hide was in some kind of pain. I touched the sides of the chamber I was in, feeling some kind of power flow through my fingertips and send a pulse into Hide. The circle spluttered before returning a pulse filled with worry and confusion.

_~Goldheart?~_ Hide's voice filled my head making me smile.

_~Hide!~_ I happily said and sent back my happiness which he returned with a warm fuzzy feeling I had never felt before.

**~Ironhide's POV~**

Megatron was dead and the All Spark was gone all thanks to that little human boy. I shook my helm in amazement as I made my way over to Ratchet with Jazz who's aft I had had to save from Megatron. I stood next to Jazz as Optimus spoke when I felt a strange pulse in my Spark. I lurched forward my Spark spluttering only dimly aware of Ratchet and Jazz catching me before I landed on my faceplates. I tuned Ratchet out as I dimmed my optics focusing on the Sparkling in my hold and sent a pulse back filled with worry and confusion.

_~Goldheart~_ I sent to her.

_~Hide!~_ she chirped over the newly created bond sending back a pulse of her happiness, I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my faceplates as I sent back my love for the little Sparkling. I stood and turned back to the others only to be hit over the head by Ratchet's wrench.

"What the frag Ratchet?" I growled. Goldheart feeling my pain sent me her worry which I quickly returned with reassuring feelings while I rubbed my helm and glared at Ratchet who glared right back.

"You slagger, you fall over, then you didn't answer me, then your Spark splutters and I got a weird energy reading matching the All Spark and then by Primus you start smiling for no reason and that is why and I hit you!" he yelled.

I frowned, _an energy reading matching the All Spark_? My optics widened in realization as I open my chest plates sending both Jazz and Ratchet diving to cover me, as I gently pulled out Goldheart. I closed my chest plates as I lifted my little Sparkling up to optic level. Her eyes widened as she saw the others and a smile slipped onto her face.

"Ratch, Jazz, Optim, Bee," she said happily. The others gave her a smile while Ratch scanned her, his optics widened and he looked at me in complete disbelief.

_:This is not possible:_ Ratchet commed.

_:What isn't Ratchet?:_ I asked

_:Goldheart she...the Sparkling:_ Rachet trailed off looking very confused as I cradled Goldheart against my chest.

_:Rachet we'll talk about this later, right now, this is not the time or the place:_ said Optimus. Ratchet nodded looking to Optimus as he finished what he was saying.

_~Hide? Daddy?~_ Goldheart's sweet voice from his attention back to his darling Sparkling.

_~Hush my little femmeling everythings ok~ _I cooed to her softly and she nodded faintly against the metal of my chest plates. Her breathing got deeper and I smiled knowing she had fallen into recharge. I carefully transformed around her wrapping her with a seat belt before following the others away from the city.


	6. Hide and seek

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

hellraiserphoenix: Heres your update!

Guest: Your welcome, and thank you for reading this.

Jimmy 144: Hope I answered your question.

**So here's your update for this week all the way from Cody, Wyoming! My parents decided to take a two week trip out west so i'm not sure when i'll have WIFI to update but I will do my best to get you an update sometime next week.**

* * *

_I whimpered as I ran down the halls of the house trying to get away from the mean man, I dark chuckle filled the air around me as I hand came from out of nowhere and snatched me up by the back of my shirt. I kicked and screamed trying to somehow get away from the mean man._

_"No let go, let go!"_

_"I don't think so little urchin,"_

_The man laughed evilly and threw me into a room where I landed hard on the floor, pain shot up from my back and chest I let out a small whimper which only made the mean man laugh harder._

_"Aww did that hurt? But it won't be as bad as what I am about to do."_

_A cruel grin spread across the mean man's face he raised up a knife with one hand and with the other he undid his belt. My eyes widen as I heard leather snap against leather._

"No!"

"Goldheart!"

I snapped my eyes open to see Kea looking at me worriedly the mean man's laughter came back to me; I bolted out of the bed I had been laying in and ran through the door Kea had left opened following the pull of Daddy. I ran dodging blindly threw all the people not paying any attention to where I was headed I heard Kea, Epps and some others calling my name, I ignored them and kept running, I ran till I entered the room where the pull was the strongest.

"Daddy!"

"Goldheart!"

I heard the sound of metal moving before I was scooped up off the ground Daddy brought me to his face where I clutched his cheek sobbing till my throat hurt.

"Ironhide her heart rate is up dangerously high, so is her blood pressure."

My cries became less intense but I still cried silently on Daddy's cheek.

~_Goldheart, sparkling what wrong?_~

~_Mean man hurt me again, he found me!_~

A growl rumbled from my Daddy's chest has he clutched me closer to him.

~_He won't ever get you again my sparkling_~

Tiredness washed over me I struggled against it not wanting to fall asleep afraid my nightmare would come back, Daddy sensing my fear sent soothing feelings over the bond and started humming lolling me to sleep.

**~Time skip, hour later~**

"We will take the girl! She is human so she is under our jurisdiction!"

"To pit with that she is MINE, you'll have to take her over my off lined spark!"

The sound of Daddy's anger voice plus the anger seeping through our bond woke me up but only a little, I had no idea where I was. I heard and felt Daddy's anger as I slowly came awake I was also aware of several other voices some human others not.

"Shut up or 'ya going to 'ake 'Heart!"

"Too late,"

I opened my eyes then slowly blinking them clearly my blurry vision. I looked up and saw Daddy's worried eyes I gave him a small smile then looked through the crack between Daddy's thumb and hand and saw the outlines of my other bots.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy! What the hell did you do to the child?!"

Hearing the yelling, anger voice of the human I got myself up sitting in Daddy's hand and saw a red faced, balding man who was glaring from my Daddy to my Uncle Optimus. Anger flared to life I frowned at the big person, HE was not going to get away with yelling at_My _bots.

"Nothing Daddy save me," I said getting everyone's attention, "You no take me, my bots I stay with my bots!"

I ended up yelling the last part but oh well, the big person opened his mouth to say something but I wasn't finished.

"Daddy scares away mean man. I stay with Daddy. Daddy protects me. I protect my Daddy and bots!"

The big people in the suits yelling at my Daddy and Uncle Optimus starred at me in disbelief, Will seemed to have enough of the men so he got a bunch of other big people and lead the suit big people out; Epps taking one look at Daddy's face gather everyone else in the room and left living me with my bots.

"Goldheart,"

I looked at Uncle Optimus from Daddy's hand then my eyes wondered to where Jazz stood to Uncle Optimus side, then to Ratchet who stood next to Bee who was sitting on a trailer with only one leg, I looked at Uncle Optimus again and cocked my head.

"Wha'?"

"Did you call us your bots?"

"And that 'ya protect us?"

I nodded quickly giving them a bright smile, I held my arms out to Uncle Optimus he picked me up I stopped him at his heart and pressed my hands to it sending a surge of power threw my fingertips into his heart, he froze his eyes going wide I turned to Jazz and again held up my arms. I repeated the process over again till it was Daddy who held me again, giggling I reached out to the hearts of my bots.

~_My bots_~

* * *

Two weeks have passed since my last encounter with the big-… men that threatened to take me away from Daddy. The soldiers, Sam, Kea and my bots have started teaching me how to speak properly, write and the proper names for everything like the big people the ones who tried to take me away were adult men, there are adult women but I haven't met any yet, then there were teenagers like Sam and Kea, then there was kids like me those who were under 18, I am only 5. Right know Sam and Kea wanted some "alone time" with each other so now I'm searching for any of my bots that weren't busy, which meant ether Jazz or Bee my big brothers.

~_Bee, Jazz are you busy?_~

~_Nah, whatcha need 'lill one?_~

~_No… why?... what's wrong… sissy?_~

~_I'm not in my lessons and wanted to hang out with you._~

I felt excitement from both of them and followed their directions to find them in an empty hanger in their robot form or bipedal form, both turned in my direction when the door opened I giggled and ran over to them.

"Big brothers!"

I held my arms up Jazz chuckled and Bee chirped picking me up and nuzzling me before handing me to Jazz who did the same.

"So what do 'ya want to do 'eart?"

"Play hide-and-seek!"

Both bots tilted both of their heads in confusion and sent me curiosity through the bond.

"You don't know what hide-and-seek is?"

"No,"

They both said together so I spent about five minutes explaining the game to my brothers. After I explained it to them they seemed really excited to play the game Bee and I made Jazz "it", I ran down the halls till I found a room far enough away from the place where we started. I sat down near the door cross legged and waited.

**~Two hours later~**

It's been two hour and they still haven't found me Jazz found Bee about fifteen minutes after starting. Both Jazz and Bee kept trying to find me through our bond every time they tried I pulled little but not enough to let them know where I was.

~_Alright 'eart when give up where are you?_~

A sudden roar filled the base I knew it was Daddy I started giggling; I buried my head in my arms muffling the sound of my laughter.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU FRAGGER'S?"

Still giggling I stood up and walk out of the room and followed the sound of Daddy hitting Jazz and Bee, the soldier's gave the door a wide berth and eyed the door. I opened the door confidently walked in without hesitation and walked up to my Daddy and tapped on his leg.

"Daddy,"

Daddy swung around away from Jazz and Bee and picked me up holding me close to his spark.

~_Sparkling where were you?_~

~_Hiding from Brothers, we were playing hide and seek_~


	7. New Base

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

It's been a month since I first met my bots everyone got cleared and was able to go home, me and 'Hide went with Will I got to meet his wife and daughter she's so cute! So after that the government decided to create a team with human soldiers and my bots, Will and his team agreed instantly to work with them and teach all the new soldiers who would join them. Now we're waiting on a base near the ocean for the scouting team to come back with a place for our new base, the scout team consisted of Daddy, Major… wait make that General Moreshower now, and some other people I didn't know. As you can probably tell I'm not with my Daddy but that's only because the other convinced him that it was too dangerous for me out there and that they would watch me,(insert cute giggling) boy are they ever sorry they suggested that.

"Goldheart sit still,"

"Goldheart put that down,"

"Goldheart that's not a play toy!"

I pouted as Ratchet picked me off the tank and started walking somewhere with me, probably his make-shift med bay.

"But Grandpa Ratchet I wanted to play on the tank,"

I whined crossing my arms in defiance Grandpa Ratchet sighed and walked into the hanger where all my bots stayed. Optimus and Jazz stood in their bipedal forms with a worried/tried look on their faces I frowned _Did I cause that?_ If I did I didn't mean to I just missed my Daddy and I used the tank to distract myself.

~_I'm sorry Uncle Optimus, Big Brother Jazz, and Grandpa Ratchet I didn't mean to worry you._~

I hung my head ashamed that I cause my bots worry and stress over me, they sent back their love, and reassurance through the bond.

~_It's 'lright 'lill sis but ya scared us,_~

~_As Jazz said Heart we didn't know where you were, we thought something terrible had happened to you._~

I nodded at Uncle Optimus's and Jazzy's reassurance but it still didn't make me feel any better. I looked up at Ratchet who still held me close to his spark he had been completely quiet and it worried me.

~_Goldheart I know you miss Ironhide but you must stay out of trouble or the human government will take you away from us._~

I nodded understanding and cuddled closer to Grandpa Ratchet, he muttered something about irresponsible sparklings then pressed me closer to his spark before handing me to Jazz and walking off to his med bay. I giggled and climbed up on Jazzy's shoulder normally Bee would be with us but after everyone got cleared he went home with Sam and Kea to continuing being their guardian, it saddened me but I knew Bee wanted to go so I didn't stop him. Jazz and I strolled around base talking about random things when the sound of a familiar engine reached us.

"Daddy, Uncle Will!"

I bounced excitedly on Jazzy's shoulder making him laugh and walk back toward the main hanger where Daddy was just pulling up. Uncle Will jumped out of Daddy Jazz sat me down I run up to Uncle Will and hugged him tight.

"Hi Uncle Will,"

"Hey Popsicle,"

I scrunched my nose up in disgust at the nickname the soldier had given me after I discovered my love for the frozen treat. I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle and ruffle my hair I growled and moved to fix when I got scooped up and brought close to my favorite pair of optics.

"Have you forgotten about me my sparkling?"

"Never Daddy,"

I giggled and hugged my Daddy's face's he laughed and hugged me close. I pulled back Daddy placed me on his shoulder and walked over to the others. Daddy and Uncle Will gave their reports from the mission and the location of the new base which happens to be on an Island called Diego Garcia, they had discovered it their second week out and had decided to go ahead and see to the starting of the building of the base which is going a lot faster because Daddy was helping.

"This is good news Ironhide, Will we will leave for the base as soon as possible."

Cheers rang out threw the base from the gathered soldiers I clapped happily then hugged Daddy's neck.

* * *

_A week later _

It's been a week since Daddy came back and we are now living on Diego Garcia, sure a good part the was not done but the bot's hanger and the soldier's barracks where done the bot's made sure of that. My bots, Uncle Will and Big brother Epps were in a meeting with some of the higher ups so I was with another one of the soldiers I considered my brother, Graham, who was showing me all of communication stuff he has to do when not in the field.

"Graham?"

"Yes 'lill one?"

"What are those dots on this screen?"

I asked pointing to the screen the Graham had said was for watching outer-space where eight red dots had appeared.

"Crap! Lennox we got eight incoming!"

Everyone was moving then running this way and an alarm sounded around the base the bots transformed and got close to the central Uncle Optimus gently picked me up and sat me in Daddy's hands.

_Peace little one they're friends, tell your family._

"Can you tell if their Autobots or Decepticons?"

"Not sure Optimus sir,"

"They're friends!"

Everyone froze and looked at me.

"How do you know that Goldheart?"

"The cube told me,"

After the battle at Mission City Ratchet figured out that the cube or All-spark transferred its powers to me when Sam shoved it into Megatron's chest. As she did that she also linked Daddy's spark to my heart creating a parent or creator bond with him, and also allowed me to create family bonds with the other bots she is also known from time to time to give me a little bit of information to help.

"Are ya sure short stack?"

I looked from each bot to the soldier and nodded before answering Jazz.

"I'm sure Jazzy I just don't know who,"

Optimus nodded and they went back to discussing the fine little details of getting to them before the Decepticons.

~_Daddy can I go with?_~

~_No my sparkling_~

~_But!-_~

~_They may be Autobots but the Decepticons are still out and may show up, You will stay here where I know you are safe._~

I sighed knowing Daddy was right but I still didn't like it.

~_Ok Daddy but when you get there and meet them you got to tell me who they are threw the bond ok?_~

~_Ok little one_~

**~Several hours later~**

I hate waiting I really, really do, Daddy and the others left ages ago to meet the other bots when they land. I promised Daddy I wouldn't cause trouble while they were gone so I stayed with Graham as he tracked the incoming Autobots, I sat near him holding onto the bars and swinging my feet off the catwalk impatiently waiting for Daddy to send word threw the bond.

~_Goldheart,_~

I jumped at the unexpected voice threw the bond Graham glanced at me worriedly I gave him a small smile and a thumbs up showing I was ok.

~_Daddy you ok? Is everyone else ok? Which bot did you get? What did they take as a alt mode?_~

There were several chuckles over the bond as the others joined in.

~_Were all fine my sparkling, and to answer your last questions I found an old friend a bot by the name of Prowl, and he took a Saleen Mustang police cruiser. Fits him well._~

~_What do you mean?_~

~_You'll see_~

~_Ok, What about the rest of you?_~

~_I got 'ol Sides_~

Jazz said happily Ratchet and Daddy groaned

~_And I got the younger set of twins_~

~_Pit_~

I laughed outright which caused some of the newer soldiers to look at me weird, Graham and Chance glanced over and me with curious looks.

"What's so funny girly?"

"Daddy and Ratchet,"

I only had to say those too names and they burst out laughing.

~_Who do you have Uncle Optimus?_~

~_The three femmes Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-one and Jolt_~

Uncle Optimus sounded really happy about the last Femme's name I wonder if their spark-mates like Daddy and Chromia? I'll have to ask. Daddy quickly started bugging Uncle Optimus about Chromia's alt mode but Uncle Optimus wouldn't budge, then hit it me. If Daddy and Chromia were spark-mates that meant that she was my Momma.

~_Uncle Optimus stop being mean to Daddy and tell him Momma's alt mode_~

That caused silence over the bond before Jazz burst out laughing, Grandpa Ratchet snorted, Uncle Optimus chuckled and Daddy made Chocking noises.

~_What? She's Daddy's spark-mate so she my Momma, right?_~

~_We'll talk about this when we get back my sparkling_~

I giggled and skipped over to Graham and Chance and sat down between them, they looked down at me then looked at each other.

"Why so smiley Heart?"

"I got a Momma,"

It didn't hit me till later that Daddy said that the bot Prowl had taken the alt mode of a Police car.

I sat on the catwalk in the bots hanger with my feet hanging off the edge waiting for Daddy and the others to drive off the plan and pull into the hanger. I was slightly worried about meeting all the new Autobots I was the only human in the bots hanger Uncle Will said they would get all the formal stuff done in the morning so I could meet them all tonight before I went to bed. Uncle Optimus drove into the hanger first followed by Daddy, Grandpa Ratchet, Jazz, seven other cars and a Police car. My hands got really sweaty and slightly shaky I tried to not show it as Daddy transformed and picked me up and held me carefully in his hands.

~_Ready?_~

~_Ready_~

Daddy turned to the others who looked at me curiously I peered up at the closest bot which just happened to be Chromia; I smiled at her which she returned. I reached out my arms for her and she took me hesitantly, I reached out and touched her spark with my hand sending power to it.

~_Momma!_~


	8. Saleen Mustang Police Cuiser

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

**bladewolfzic:** **Here you go  
**

**Jimmy 144:**** Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well  
**

**Guest:**** Here's your update!  
**

**purrpix:**** Thank you, and I'm going back through and trying my best to fix that.  
**

**Galem:**** Hope I answered your question!  
**

**ironhide's sparkling:**** Thanks! Glad you like this story so far!**

**Hi everyone! I'm back finally and this time I'm updating from Golbrook, Kansas. I'm sorry about such a late update but I just got good and reliable WIFI, I should be home tomorrow do next week you will have a regular update then two extra because I'll be gone again for the last two weeks in July and guess what happens next? SCHOOLS' BACK! **

* * *

_~Femme speak~  
_

**~Chromia's PROV.~**

~_Momma!_~

Shock that's the first thing that flashed through my processors why would a human sparkling call me Momma? I was about to com Ironhide when I got another shocker images flowed through the bond that the little one had created; the sparkling in them was obviously the one I held. At first all I felt was her terror and pain but then images appeared, they changed quickly and got so much better with each one and that was because the sparkling was with Ironhide and the others, but what interested me the most is what happened after the battle at Mission City after the cube transferred all its power to the sparkling how she easily excepted Ironhide as her mech creator and the others as her family. I knew right then that I wasn't going to let anyone take this little sparkling from me, she was mine and I protect what's mine.

.::_Ironhide…_::.

.::_Chrome I can explain-_::.

.::_We're keeping her Ironhide._::.

I curled my sparkling close to my spark protectively Arcee, Elita, Jolt and the younger set of twins tried to get a glimpse of her.

"Why in the name of Primus do you have a human sparkling with you?"

"Because Sideswipe Goldheart here is my spark-daughter and now Chrome's to."

Sideswipe started to protest greatly and Prowl looked on the verge of a glitch I opened up my servo letting the others see her. Sideswipe was still protesting fiercely Ironhide got tired of his complaining of our sparkling and grabbed him up by the grill.

"Ironhide, Sideswipe enough!"

Optimus snapped at the two of them, Elita who was looking over my right shoulder glanced at Optimus then back at my sparkling.

"Chrome can I see the sparkling?"

I nodded and handed the sparkling over to her.

.::_'__Hide what is her designation?_::.

.::_Goldheart_::.

Goldheart what a perfect name for an adorable sparkling I watched as Goldheart did the same thing to Elita as she did to me,Elita's optics felled with warmth and she brought Goldheart up to her face and cooed softly to her.

_~Chrome we're keeping this little~_

I grinned at the softness the Elita spoke femme speak, my dear little sparkling held her arms out to Arcee who took her from Elita. Optimus had been watching little Goldheart since he broke up Ironhide and Sideswipe who still looked disgusted at her, as if sensing the optics on her Goldheart looked up at Optimus and titled her head a little her little optics flickering back between Optimus and Sideswipe.

"Uncle Optimus can you tell them why?"

Her voice was so quiet and with that one little sentence she filled it with so much emotion I saw Sideswipe's resolve drop before he quickly put it back up. I glanced quickly back over at Arcee and Goldheart to find Arcee looking down at my sparkling and nodded and all but pranced over to Sideswipe and held Goldheart out to him.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing Arcee get away from him!"

Arcee shot Elita a look and she instantly moved to hold Ironhide back.

~_Momma help Aunt Elita I want to do this,_~

I sighed reluctantly and moved to help Elita praying to Primus that that little sparkling new what she was doing.

**~Goldheart's PROV.~**

Arcee held me out to Sideswipe I asked Momma to help Aunt Elita hold Daddy back the cube had warned me that some of the bot's would be reluctant to the idea of me being one of them, so I decided to show Sideswipe like I did Momma. Sideswipe looked at me I raised my arms up for him to pick me up but I didn't expect him to look at me in disgust and back away. I lowered my arms shrinking back away a painful memory resurfacing with the look he gave me; the same look mean man gave me before he hurt me panic flared up in me, Daddy broke away from Momma and Aunt Elita and took me from Arcee's hands and held me close to his spark.

~_Calm my sparkling I am here, I will not let anyone harm you._~

I shivered and focused on the calm present of my father's spark doing my best to push back that terrible memory.

"Ironhide what's happening?"

Daddy hummed and stroked my back gently before he answered.

"Nightmare's she has them often, they are of a man hurting her and I will not allow anyone to harm my sparkling."

Daddy growled out the last part holding me tighter to his spark he then backed off away from the others and transformed around me backing up into a corner, his engine revved daring anyone to come close.

* * *

**~Next morning~**

I woke up in Daddy the next morning snuggled up to his seats I stretched and curled up into a ball trying to back to sleep, a deep chuckle rumbled through the cab.

"Time to wake up little one, there's still a few more bots for ya to meet."

I sighed and sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes Daddy transformed around me, safely putting me in his hand. Daddy walked over to the other bots Momma was at his side in an instant looking at me worriedly.

~_Are you alright my sparkling?_~

I nodded still sleepy, Momma relaxed along with Aunt Elita and big sister Arcee, Momma backed off she was replaced with a solid blue bot who seemed nervous Daddy held me out gently to him and he took me carefully from Daddy's hand.

"I'm Jolt,"

The blue bot said softly and timidly I reached out and touched his spark and sent a pulse threw it. The bond was instantly filled with terrified feelings and terrible images of what a Decepticon did to him. I realized then that Jolt had kind of been through what I went through with the mean man, I snuggled into him and sent calming feelings through the bond and Jolt relaxed.

"Oi Don't hog her man!"

I was taken from Jolt by a white and pink bot and a pink and white bot.

"Skidz, Mudflap be careful,"

Daddy growled at them I really wasn't in the mood so I sent a pulse through both their sparks and reached for Grandpa Ratchet who was the closest, he took me from them and placed me on his shoulder. I looked the bots as they started to argue over something only three bots didn't argue was Grandpa, Sideswipe and a blue and white mech I didn't know.

~_Grandpa Ratchet who is that blue and white mech?_~

~_Prowl_~

_~What's his alt-mode?~_

_~Saleen Mustang Police cruiser~ _

Police car? I tensed remembering a very bad memory; the mech was watching his face was expressionless. A tiny whimper escaped from me and I curled closer to Grandpa Ratchet trying to hide from his stare.


	9. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

**Wacko12: ** of course he is I couldn't just kill him off, and if you need any help or would like to use an idea or something just ask!

**Angelwings5952:** Thanks and I plan on doing just that :)

**Bee4ever: ** Thanks Sweety!

**Here's the first of the three chapters I promised**

* * *

**~Ratchet's POV.~**

I picked up little Goldheart and placed her on my shoulder I checked over her vitals again to make sure my scans were correct. The scans showed massive amounts of energon running through her system it wasn't harming her but it wasn't good for her ether especially when fear mixed with it, the energon multiplied and moved to every part (except her heart) her body instead of just her arms. I watched Goldheart from the corner of my optic as she as watched Sideswipe and Prowl.

_~Grandpa Ratchet who is that blue and white mech?~_

_~Prowl~_

_~What's his alt-mode?~_

_~Saleen Mustang Police cruiser~ _

Goldheart tensed a tiny whimper escaped her and she curled closer to me trying to get away from. . . Prowl's stare. Why would she-

~_Grandpa it hurts!~_

"Frag it all!"

I cursed and rushed out of the hanger and bee-lined it to my med-bay ignoring the calls from the others. I scanned and re-scanned Goldheart again before I placed her on a human sized birth and rushed around getting the tools I needed placed them beside the birth and activated my holo-form.

**.:: Ratchet what's wrong?::.**

**.::'Ratch is Goldheart ok?::.**

**.::What's going on?::.**

**.:: Fraggin medic what's wrong with my SPARKLING!::.**

Ironhide finally bellowed cutting the others off I snarled and snapped back all the while I tried to save my Grand-spark daughter.

**.::Energon has started flowing to her heart!::.**

**~Goldheart's POV.~**

Pain it was everywhere I couldn't get rid of it, I vaguely heard the voice of my family even Bee who was with Sam and Kea. I was surrounded by darkness I was lonely I could barely fill the sparks of my bots and it scared me, I haven't felt this alone since . . . since I was with the mean man. And as if summoned all my memories of my time with him came crawling back to me like a spider, I desperately tried to grab onto anything to keep myself from being pulled into them I was on the very edge when a blue glowing circle appeared I grabbed it just as I fell and pulled it with me.

**~Ironhide's POV.~**

I tried to reach my sparkling through our bond but it was as if something was blocking me. Ratchet had locked the med-bay's doors and shut off his comm-link after he told us what was going on, we all stood or in my case sat outside the med-bay along with the humans waiting for any news on the little sparkling. I tried our bond again and I could get through! I was about to call out to her when I felt her grab a hold of our bond then it was like she fell pulling me with her.

When I my sensors came back on-line the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't at the base instead I was in a room with plane white walls, a strange berth like thing with net things on both sides and on the end, a wooden storage type thing and lastly a large blanket out on the floor with more net things around it but there inside of it was a tiny sparkling smaller than mine, playing with toys. The little sparkling looked maybe one or two human years old with hardly any hair but what little she had was startling back like Goldheart's . . . The sparkling looked in my direction and I'm pretty sure I glitched. Those optics they were my sparklings no other human had optics like hers I knew no other human with optics like hers. The moment was broken when the door was slammed open and a man stumbled in smelling strongly of what Will referred to as "Alcohol", the man was light skinned with brown hair and green eyes, the man was at least 6foot with a medium build I could just make out the resembles between my sparkling and this man; my thoughts were cut short by a shrill cry of pain my helm snapped in the sparklings direction and found the man holding and hitting her repeatedly. Anger rose up in my spark and I lunged for the man only to go straight through him. The imaged blurred and was replaced with another one this time the sparkling was older possible 3 in human years with shoulder length black hair, the sparkling was curled in the corner of the human rocking back and forth not making any noise. The same man entered the room looking and smelling just as he did the last time, I went to lung at him again going on pure instinct when sobbing pulled my attention to the front of the room where a blue glow came from a corner. I made my way over to it and saw to my shock that the blue glow surrounded _**my**_ sparkling looking very much like she did this morning with her long, curly raven black hair and wearing the green t-shirt and shorts Will had dressed her in the day before.

"Please someone, anyone make them stop please!"

I had my sparkling in my arms the next second holding her to my spark trying to sooth her.

"Shh my little sparkling I am here, you are safe."

My little one clutched my armor and sobbed shaking violently. I realized then I was in her memories seeing everything she went through before I found her, the memory changed this time she was corned in a room with the man walking toward her wearing a police uniform and holding what the NEST soldiers called a belt . . .

"Slag it Ironhide wake up you old coot!"

Slowly my vision returned to me and the next instant I was wishing it hadn't. Standing above me was a very pissed off Ratchet holding a wrench in one hand.

"Morning Ratch, how's your day going?"

Ratchet shot me his legendary "Death" glare and whacked me on the helm wit the wrench. I grumbled under my breath and rubbed my new dent Ratchet moved to another berth I tried to get a look at my sparkling who I knew was on that berth but Ratchet hid her from view, the med-bay doors opened and a streak of blue blurred through the door and I soon found myself with my spark-mates arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Thank Primus your awake 'Hide I was so worried."

I wrapped my arms tightly around Chrome holding her to me.

"Momma? Daddy?"

Looking away from Chromia I found my little sparkling in the servos of Ratchet, Chrome reached out and gently and picked her up from Ratchet's servos and held her close to her spark.

**.:: Ironhide take a look at Goldheart's chest. ::.**

Following Ratchet's orders I looked at my sparklings chest and rapidly off-lined my optics then on-lined them again staring at the glowing blue orb in the middle of her chest.

**.:: Ratchet-::.**

~_Look Momma, Daddy I have a spark to!_~


	10. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

**~Three months later, July 4****th ****8:00AM~**

Today was July fourth or independents day as some of soldiers called it, the day the declaration of independents was sighed for our country's freedom from Great Brittan. I sat on Uncle Will's lap as he and a bunch of other soldiers talked about the barbecue that we were going to having later. I've never been to any king of party before so I was really excited about it since Uncle Will and Epps explain that it was a time to hang out with friends and family and just relax, Grandpa really needed to relax he has been working no-stop on some project for the past three months and because of that Uncle Optimus order him to take a break this afternoon. I was wearing this really pretty peach ruffled dress with a fluffy, ruffly, tutu like bottom and tan ballet flats with a bow and jewels on the toes that Aunt Sarah and Aunt Mon(Monique Epps) sent me my hair was also in two pig tails that Jacobs did for me.

"All Autobots to the med-bay now!"

Grandpa's voice bellowed over the speakers of the base not wanting to make Grandpa mad all the bots quickly made their way to the med-bay. The soldiers went back to talking with each other when the soldier Jacobs mentioned that his sister's birthday was in two days, Graham turned to me.

"Hey Gold when is your birthday?"

"Uhh, I don't know."  
Silence filled the hanger Uncle Epps, Graham, Jacobs, Burke, Eckerson and McNealy (McNealy is one of the new solider, he's from Ireland with bright red hair and a funny accent, I took to him really quick.) all started sputtering Uncle Will tightened his grip on me and held me closer to his chest, Graham jumped up and pointed at me.

"Well then Popsicle today is your birthday!" He yelled then grabbed Epps and McNealy. "Boys cake time!"

I watched as Graham pulled them along behind him with both of them protesting all the way. I looked up at Uncle Will for answers he gave me a grin and shook his head before handing me to Chance (A soldier from England) and running to the direction of the med-bay. I blinked my eyes at Chance letting confusion show Chance shrugged and sat me on his lap as he turned to Burke, and Eckerson started up another conversation.

**~Will's POV.~**

Giving 'Heart to Chance I ran to the med-bay to check on the bots, knocking on the door I heard Ratchet grunt "come" I walked into the med-bay. The bots where speared out across on different berths or leaning against the wall, Ratchet was bent over 'Hide's helm with Chroma sitting next to him.

"Major,"

I climbed up onto the hand Optimus offered me.

"What can I do for you Will?"

Optimus sat me on his shoulder I watched Ratchet as he patched 'Hide back up and moved to Jazz.

"I came to tell you that the boys and I decided that today would be Goldheart's Birthday."

Ratchet nodded and continued working, 'Hide let out a grunt and sat back up rolling his shoulders.

"I still don't get this birthday thing,"

Muttered Arcee several other bots nodded.

"Well a birthday is when you are born, and every year on that day we celibate our birth."

**~Goldheart's POV.~**

"Your it Dan (McNealy's first name)!"

Giggling I ran away from him along with some of the others, I had convinced them to play tag with me while we waited for the food to get done. I watched from where I stood behind Uncle Moreshower as McNealy chased Graham, McNealy almost caught Graham when Jacobs tackled McNealy to the ground, they started plat fighting with each other. Other soldiers joined in quickly and soon almost the whole base was play fighting with each other not wanting to get in the way I climbed up into Daddy's bed and watched the men rolling around on the concert.

"Alright Sweet-spark?"

"Just fine Daddy"

I grinned and peeked over the side of the back of the truck to keep watching the boys fight.

"Oi! Stop all you're fighting and get your butts over here food!"

Uncle Will picked me up out of the back of Daddy and walked over to the food.

"Alright boys move out of the way birthday girl coming through!"

Giggling as Uncle Will walked us to the front of the line grabbed a plate then walked to Mr. Michael's who was cooking the food for us. Smiling at me he placed a small hamburger, and a small hot-dog on the plate Uncle Will was holding, Uncle Will then took me to a table that was set up with a bunch of different toppings to go on the hamburger or hot-dog and a bunch of chips. After getting what I wanted Uncle Will sat me down at a table then went off to get his food, Uncle Epps, Graham sat beside me and Jacobs, Burke, Eckerson sat in front of me Chance and McNealy had to pull up chairs for them and one for Uncle Will to sit in while we ate.

**~After lunch~**

After lunch I danced with Eckerson in what they said was a "slow dance" but it didn't seem slow to me, Eckerson kept twirling me around and around causing me to giggle. Collapsing on Graham I looked over and saw Uncle Will and Epps talking to Uncle Optimus, Grandpa and Daddy I frowned in confusion _Why where they whispering with each other?_ I reached out and pulled on the bonds I had with them; each looked up along with my human Uncles, Uncle Will walked over to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Goldheart, Sweet pea the bots since it's your birthday have a birthday gift for you so close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you ok?"

"Ok!"

Closing my eyes I felt Uncle Will pick me up and sit me back on my feet, I heard this weird noise like what lighting sounded like only a lot quieter. I felt a warm ruff hand on my face then I heard Uncle Will tell me to open my eyes. Doing that I met the gaze a man with bright blue eyes like my bots optics, I looked them man over, he had short cut black hair like mine with a streak of gray in it, he also had scars all over his face but the most noticeable one was the one from his eyebrow above his left eye that ended on the bottom right of his lips. I was scared till I looked back into the man's eyes and recognized them as my Daddy's.

"Daddy!"

Screaming his name I launched myself at him and flung my arms around his neck, Daddy let a sigh in relief and hugged me back tightly. Daddy stood up with me in his arms and turned so I could see the others behind him. My eyes settled on one of the three females of the group she had long wavy black hair that had a blue tint to it, her eyes were just like Daddy's, she had soft features that had a hard edge to them, she had on a black tank top, a pair of leather pants that had a blue stripe on both legs, she also had a black leather jacket that had a blue stripe on it as well.

"Momma!"

Momma smiled and walked over to us quickly and took me from Daddy and held me close to her, I could here and feel her spark pulsing through her skin I snuggled into her warmth loving the way it felt.

"Chrome don't hog her! I want to hold my spark-sister too!"

Whined another female with black hair that had two purple stripes in her hair, her outfit was like Momma's but with purple instead of blue.

"Big Sissy!"

Laughing Arcee skipped over to us took me from Momma and nuzzled my hair. Blinking my eyes over Sissy's shoulder I studied the others. The last female was more mature looking than Sissy or Momma she had pink stripes in her hair dressed like Momma and Sissy but with pink, it had to be Aunt Elita. I flicked my eyes over to the tallest male he was dressed in a red and blue checkered plaid shirt, a pair of blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, he had short hair like Daddy's but it was red, he also had scars that marred his face but he still was very handsome, he had this air about him that came from only one person I knew Uncle Optimus; both of their eyes were blue like Mommy's and Daddy's.

"Aunt Elita, Uncle Optimus!"

Smiles appeared on both of their faces when I said their names they both came over and held me, I was really excited now I wiggled out of Uncle Optimus's arms and ran over to the other males I ran to the one who was on the small side when it came to the new people, with black hair with an even more blue tint to his hair than Momma's wearing a light blue t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes with blue eyes that seemed really nervous; It was Jolt.

"Big Brother Jolt!"

I hugged his leg tight shocking him before moving on the man who was short but slightly taller than Jolt with white-blond hair that looked silver. He was wearing a white shirt, with a leather jacket with silver stripes, jeans, a pair of black soldier boots and he wore sunglasses over his eyes. Jazz.

"Big Brother Jazz!"

He chuckled as I hugged his leg and moved to older looked man with short blonde hair, wearing a plain cream shirt, dress pants, dress shoes. He had a frown on his face till I came over and hugged his leg tight.

"Grandpa!"

"Sparkling,"

He rumbled sternly but I could hear the happiness in his voice I turned to the youngest males who were more boys than men. They were twins both with blonde hair, both of them had a gold front tooth opposite of the other, and I'm not even going to go into what they were wearing it was terrible.

"Big Brothers Skidz and Mudflap!'

They had annoyed me at first but after hanging around with them I formed a real bond with them. The last two men I recognized easily , the one dressed in the police officer uniform was Prowl I forced myself not to let the memory's take over and quickly looked at the next man who was undoubtedly Sideswipe. He had silver hair like Jazzy but not the sunglasses, he had a black lip ring that made him look tough I think, he was wearing unlike Jazzy all black; black leather jacket and pants, a black shirt and black soldier boots. Daddy must have sense my fear throughout bond cause the next second he was scooping me up into his arms and walking back to the others.

**~Late at night~**

Daddy placed me in his back seat that he had folded down into a bed with a pillow, blanket and the stuffed black bear that he, Momma, Uncle Will, and Aunt Sarah picked out over the Internet whenever Uncle Will talked to her. Momma curled up on my bed with me and Daddy with me in the middle, I was slowly drifting to sleep listing to the hum of both my creator's sparks when Daddy whispered something to me.

"Happy birthday my spark."


	11. The begining of destiny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

* * *

**~One year later, N.E.S.T Base~**

"Are they gonna be ok Jolt?"

I asked one of my big brothers I sat on his shoulder as we watched the Autobot sized monitors that Jolt and whoever was on duty used to watch for Decepticons. Jolt, Ratchet, Mr. Prowl, Jazz and I were left back at Diego Garcia while Uncle Optimus, Daddy, Momma, Aunt Elita, 'Cee (Arcee), Mr. Sideswipe (I had taken to calling him and Mr. Prowl that), Mudflap, Skidz, Uncle Will, Uncle Epps, Burke, Graham, and Jacobs all went to Shanghai, China following a thermal ripple from a Decepticon.

"Don't worry 'lill warrior they can take care of themselves,"

I nodded but I still wasn't convinced I had a really bad feeling about this mission, my little seven year old mind going into over drive as I worked through possible things that could go wrong and none of them were good. I wanted to so bad reach out to the bonds to the ones who were gone ,but we struck a deal that when they were out on a mission none of us would contact each other through the bond till they were done.

"'Lill warrior they will come back,"

"I know Jolt but I have a bad feeling,"

A barely suppressed whimper built up in my throat Jolt took me from his shoulder and held me close to his spark and starting what I guessed was a Cybertronian version of a lullaby, and it worked to because I soon found myself drifting to sleep.

_**~Dream~**_

_I was in a desert a soft breeze blew stirring up some of the sand I was alone which was really freaking me out because nothing ever good came from being alone._

'_Where am I?' _

_'__In Limbo child All-spark'_

_Appearing in front of me were six giant ancient looking robots five were defiantly mechs and the last was a Femme. _

_'__She's so small and so young,'_

_'__But she is the one the All-spark and Primus chose'_

_'__She doesn't look like much to me,'_

_'__She's can't be the chosen she's not even our kind!'_

_'__She is the one,'_

_'__Do not judge he by her looks Brothers and Sister she is the one.'_

_I Started wide eyed up at the bots in front me the tallest knelt down and offered me a servo, I climbed onto it and he lifted me up optic level with all of them._

_'__Child are you ready to face your destiny?'_

_**~End~**_

I bolted up right my breathing ragged once I calmed down I took in my surroundings and found myself surrounded by warm metal on all sides and underneath me.

_~Grandspark you are awake~_

_~Grandpa?~_

_~Yes, Jolt gave you to me when you fell into recharge. It is good you woke up now everyone just got home.~_

A huge smile split my face Grandpa reached into his spark chamber and lifted me out and sat me on the ground before he transformed, I barely noticed that all my family were in there alt mode when I spotted Daddy with Momma right behind him rolling off the C-17. I dodged the soldiers and ran to my Daddy I was quickly scoped up into strong arms and held close to that person's chest.

"Daddy!"

A chuckled rumbled through his chest I looked up to meet his eyes the bright blue that shined with warmth. I spotted Momma's holoform over Daddy's shoulder and reached for her she took me and held me just as tightly as Daddy did to her chest, Momma and Daddy took me to where all the others were gathered in their holoforms next to their alt mode I also caught a glance of Uncle Will leading some weird looking balding man around.

"Momma who's that? The man Uncle Will's showing around?"

All my family except Uncle Optimus who was parked under the JCS link up but including Mr. Sideswipe and Mr. Prowl, they turned and looked at who I was talking about all of them tensed up and glared at the man.

"That's Galloway he's the new liaison,"

Grunted Grandpa I got the feeling no one liked him even the soldiers didn't like him, Momma sat me on her alt mode I smiled and pretended to drive her.

**~Ironhide's POV.~**

I stood in my holoform watching my little sparkling as she pretended to "drive" Chrome I shared a concerned look with the other bots, surprisingly even 'Sides and Prowl. We were concerned because that weasel of a man who was our new liaison told Will when he first got here that if we didn't find my sparkling's real family or get her adopted to one it wouldn't matter if she absorbed he All-sparks energy he would have her removed from base and our lives never to see her again.

**~Goldheart POV.~**

I saw the bots exchange looks but didn't pay much attention to them the majority of my attention, thanks to my new spark, on the conversation that Uncle Optimus was having with Galloway and it wasn't going very good.

"If we ask you to leave, will you go peacefully?"

"If that is you wish we will, but before we go ask your President this. What if we go and you were wrong?"

Uncle Will added something else but I didn't pay any mind I was too busy focusing all of it on Galloway.

"One more thing Autobot, what of this human child you have on base? Why is she here? Did you take her from her _human_ family?"

Everyone on base turned and starred at Galloway as if he had lost his mind, the bot's holoforms around me moved closer surrounding me.

"Mr. Galloway I can assure you that we did not kidnap that child, she is cared for on this base by everyone. She is here because she has adopted us as her family and us her both Autobot and human so I suggest you watch yourself when it comes to her."

Uncle Optimus voice echoed around the hanger I saw Galloway straiten and but a brave face on.

"She is a human and there for under our derestriction ether find her _human _family or find her a new one or the government will do it for you. You have 3 months."

When he finished he walked off the catwalk and out of the hanger, silence followed his deceleration. Reality hit me I had caused this all of this I was a burden on my family, I froze on Momma's alt mode I made a split second decision I hopped off Momma's alt mode and ran I ran from the hanger planning on somehow getting off the Island and away from my family to spare them from me being a burden any longer. I heard them calling after me but I didn't look back instead I found the most abandoned part of the base and found myself a small hiding spot and that is where I stayed.  
**~Three hours later.~**

I heard them looking for me and the bots tried to reach me through our bond but I wouldn't let them in.

"You know it's not right to hide from your family like this their incredibly worried, sparkling."

I jumped at the sound of Mr. Sideswipe's voice and was surprised to find myself lifted out of my hiding spot in the servos of Mr. Sideswipe. I whimpered and struggled in his grip trying to get out of it.

"Please let me go, don't hurt me, I didn't mean to bother you!"

With all my struggling I didn't notice the confused look that passed over his face.

"What do you mean sparkling?"

I stopped my struggle and looked up at him seeing the honest confusion on his face; I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"No why would I hurt a sparkling even if you're a fleshing,"

"Mean man,"

I said simply I raised up my hand in an offer.

"Can I show you?"

Mr. Sideswipe nodded I placed both my hands on his spark I willed the power to come forth and sent the memory's to Mr. Sideswipe. I watched Mr. Sideswipes face as he went through the memories his expression changed from Surprise, shock, disgust, and anger; when he was done he looked at me with a mix of all those emotions on his face.

"He really did that to you?"

I nodded mutely Mr. Sideswipe was quiet for a few minutes before he looked back at me.

"Sparkling did Ironhide or Chromia tell you mine and my brother's history?"

"No,"

He nodded and sat down on the floor leaning back against the wall sitting me on his chest.

"Before the war started Cybertron was a peaceful plant for, when me and my brother Sunstreaker were sparklings like you our creators abandoned us on the streets. We became thieves to keep ourselves alive and taught ourselves how to defended ourselves, when we became younglings your human consideration of teenagers, Ironhide and Chromia found us surrounded by guards about to be punished for stealing some of their energon. They saved us that day and took us in and brought us up as their own."

I listened intently to Mr. Sideswipe's story I realized two things 1. He had been an orphan like me and took in by Ironhide and Chromia, and 2. When he mentioned his brother it pained him somehow. I laid down on Mr. Sideswipe's spark and heard the pain of loneliness coursing through it I sat back up and looked him in the optics.

"Mr. Sideswipe wo- would you like to b-be part of my family?"

He looked down at me surprised.

"To help with the loneliness,"

Mr. Sideswipe nodded I placed my hands over his spark again and sent a power pulse through it connecting his spark to mine; my spark identified him as my brother.

"Now you're part of my family, my spark-brother"

I said sleepily laying back down snuggling into the warmth of his armor before I drifted off I felt Sideswipe cover me with his servo.

**~Sideswipe POV.~**

I now understood why everyone cared for her like they did and I also under stood why she had reacted the way she did to me and Prowl. Goldheart had fallen asleep on my chest I placed my servo over her and stood up and eased my way back to the Autobot hanger where all the others had gathered (Except Ironhide and Chromia they were blowing off some steam) including the humans she considered family to.

"Sideswipe did you find her?"

"Yes Optimus I did,"

I handed Goldheart over to Optimus who placed her in his Sparkling-hold; he looked me over before giving me a calculating look.

"She won you over didn't she?"

"Yes Optimus she did,"

Optimus nodded understanding only seconds before Bumblebee drove into the hanger.

**~Goldheart POV. One day later~**

Waking up in a warm dry place made it hard to get up but being bounced around sure is hard to sleep through.

_~Hello?~_

_~Goldheart, sparkling you are safe, just stay calm and quiet.~_

_~Ok Uncle Optimus.~_

Uncle Optimus transformed with me in his sparkling hold I could tell Uncle Optimus was in some kind of trouble, I wanted to know why but I did as Uncle Optimus and stayed silent.

_Young one your about to put to use the spark we granted you_

_What do you mean?_

Suddenly a sword pushed its way just inches above my head straight through Uncle Optimus's spark.

_NOW! Young one pull his spark into yours!_

Grabbing the bond between us I pulled with all my strength Uncle Optimus's spark appeared in the chamber, I grabbed it with my hands and brought it close to my spark and the weirdest thing happened. My skin above where my spark was opened up, like my bot's chest plates does and my spark rose out of my chest and sucked Uncle Optimus's spark into my spark chamber with my spark. I was going to call out to Uncle Optimus when his chest plates were forced open and a clawed hand reached in and grabbed my out of his spark chamber, I screamed and thrashed around trying to get away.

"Well, well, well look what we have here Starscream, a human sparkling with a spark."

"How interesting my lord but really must leave the Autobots are on their way."

The Decepticon my Daddy said was called Megatron nodded and transformed around me; I screamed and kicked trying to do anything to get away from Megatron but he only wrapped the seatbelt around me locking to the seat.

"That's enough sparkling you don't want to hurt yourself."

"You- you're not gonna hurt me?"

A chuckle ran through Megatron.

"Even Decepticons will not hurt sparklings, little one. Now what is your designation? And why where you in Prime's sparkling hold?"

_~Do not tell him sweet-spark, keep it to yourself.~_

_~Uncle Optimus! You . . . It worked!"_

Uncle Optimus chuckled.

_~Yes sweet-spark it did, and know I am with you.~_

Megatron tightened the seatbelt around me bringing me back to the present.

"Sparkling I asked you something and I expect an answer."

"Sorry Mr. Megatron, my designation is Goldheart."

"And the second question?"

I stayed silent doing as Uncle Optimus said and not telling Megatron. It didn't seem if he wanted that answer because I was suddenly thrown into Megatron's sparkling chamber as he transformed. Several blue lights appeared one connecting to Megatron, the others going elsewhere.

_~Uncle Optimus?~_

_Young one the lights we are showing you are to the Decepticons that can be saved, brought back to the right side._

_What do you mean? Megatron wouldn't accept when Uncle Optimus offers peace._

_That young one is because you have not spent time with him and worked away the darkness the Fallen has put in him._

_So this was meant to happen?_

_Yes young one while you are with them there are Four Decepticons you must change. With these five Decepticons caring for you, you can finally end this war,_

_I understand._

The All-sparks presents left me I could feel Uncle Optimus's confusion I guess he heard my half conversation. The sparkling chamber opened and Megatron reached a clawed servo in and took me out, he held me in his servo where I could be seen by the two mechs with him.

~_Barricade and Starscream.~_

Growled Uncle Optimus the blue lights from before returned and this time two more connected to Barricade and Starscream.

"Lord Megatron why do you have a human sparkling?"

"Because Barricade she was in Prime's sparkling chamber, she must be of some importance to the Autobots."

I gulped. Megatron and Starscream were silver but Barricade he was . . . he was black and white, police. Megatron dumped me into Barricade's servo.

"Barricade you and Ravage will take the first watch of the Sparkling, we will switch later."

With that Megatron left, leaving me with Barricade and Ravage who I have yet to see. Barricade looked down at me in disgust I curled as far back as I could from him while still in his hand trying to force back the panic that was settling down fast.

_~Sweet-spark I am here you need not to fear.~_

Uncle Optimus surrounded my spark with his lending me the comfort and strength my spark needed, I remembered Grandpa saying that Sparkling's sparks weren't as strong as grownup's sparks so when the Sparkling's get hurt or to emotional they need a grownup's spark to help it from going out. Barricade put me on the floor where I crawled as far away as I could then I curled back up into a ball. I heard metal feet coming toward me I cringed and tried to hide away from whoever it was.

**Why it's just a sparkling, such a tiny little thing.**

It was a metallic voice like the other bots but a different language, I peeked between my arms and saw a catlike bot with one optic in the middle of its head and sharp-pointed metal sticking up in different places, and a blue light came back connecting to the catlike bot.

_~Ravage~_

Uncle Optimus growled.

"Who-who are you?"

I asked softly, the cat Ravage, sat down on its back legs studying me.

**I am the Symbiont Ravage, who are you? How have you come captive to Megatron?**

**"I'm Goldheart sparkling of Ironhide and Chromia; Megatron took me when he killed my Uncle Optimus."**

My eyes widened in shock I could feel Uncle Optimus's shock as well even Ravage seemed shocked I could speak his language, Barricade who had watched us sputtered and nearly fell over.

**How?**

Ravage stood up and walk closer to me and wrapped himself around me hiding his sharp points, feeling the warmth coming off him I leaned into him remembering the warmth of Mommy and Daddy.

**Only a Symbiont's creator can understand a Symbiont, you are special sparkling,**

Ravage nuzzled me purring I giggled and the feeling it created.

**As such I adopt you as my own little Spark-kit.**

I felt another's spark reach out for mine Uncle Optimus unwrapped his spark from mine slightly, I let my spark connect with his and felt a flood of different emotions than those that came from my bots, I found them comforting being away from Daddy and Momma. Barricade walked his way over to us and bent down.

"I'll be slagged, a human sparkling able to do that."

Barricade leaned closer I tried to hide myself from him Ravage felt my fear and growled warning Barricade, he backed off and transformed. Barricade's alt mode's door opened out came a man as tall as Mr. Prowl and looked like him to with the dark slightly curled hair, sharp features, a tan but the only difference was the optics Mr. Prowl's where blue Barricade's where red.

"Sparkling there's something else going on here, you are not just afraid of me because I'm a Deception you've spent too much time with the weapons specialist to be."

I gulped.

_~Sweet-spark? Is what Barricade said true?"_

**Spark-kit? **

"Mean man!"

I didn't mean too I really didn't but all of this was too much for me and I felt my power surge outward hitting Barricade showing him, Ravage and Uncle Optimus got them through our bond.

I don't know how long we sat in silence after that but it was a long while. Barricade de-activated his holoform and sat on the other side of the room, Ravage and Uncle Optimus stayed silent but sent me comfort through the bonds. Nothing changed till Starscream came to relive Barricade from watching me, a chill settled over me Ravage hadn't wanted to leave me but Barricade made him. So now I was left alone with Starscream who watched me with curiosity, Uncle Optimus once again wrapped his spark completely around mine, Starscream bent down to my level.

"Sparkling would you like to go flying with me?"

Flying? I've always wanted to fly and I didn't get a good chance to when Megatron took me. I nodded and climbed up on his hand, Starscream transformed around me and places me perfectly in a seat; I bounced in the seat excitedly both Uncle Optimus and Starscream laughed at me.

"Ready little-one?"

"Yes Starscream!"

"Starscream did he really do that?"

"Yes Goldheart he did,"

Starscream Laughed and I giggled. Starscream has told me stories about his trine-mates Skywrap and Thundercracker, Starscream was telling me about the time when they were going through training and Skywrap crashed into the training building. From all the stories my family had told me about Starscream you would have thought him evil, sneaky and a coward but in reality he is not, Starscream is actually very smart, very funny, and very protective of those he cares about.

"Starscream do you care about me?"

Starscream's engine sputtered he nearly dropped out of the sky.

"Starscream?"

"We're going back now,"

I heard the edge to his voice so I stayed silent as Starscream flew us back to the Deception base. Did I do something wrong? Why did Starscream seem mad at me? Uncle Optimus assured me that I didn't do nothing wrong but it felt like I did, it kind of felt like what happened with Barricade. Starscream dropped me off with Ravage then he and Barricade left to a meeting, I was exhausted from worrying over things I had no control over; I slowly fell asleep.


	12. Strange things happen overseas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

**LucianLycan: I will do my best **

**Wacko12:**** I hope I answered your question on Goldheart, and we wont ever find out The Fallen's reaction to her because I don't plan on them to much contact but I have plans for Sentinel, and don't worry about Jetfire I have plans for him.  
**

**Silent Shooter:**** I will try and make them all long as I can. **

**Galem:**** I know right!  
**

**TheGhost129:**** :)  
**

**Bee4ever:**** Thanks!**

* * *

"We have to do something! We can't let them do that to her!"

"What are we suppose to do Barricade? Do you think I like those orders?"

"We can't just let the Fallen have her Starscream there's no telling what he'll do!"

I awoke to the sound of yelling, I could feel the worry coming from both Uncle Optimus and Ravage.

"You have to defect Barricade I'll stay and keep an eye on Megatron."

I heard some grumbling but I couldn't make out what they said, Ravage shifted around me I opened my eyes sleepily.

**Morning my Spark-kit**

**Morn' Symbiont-father **

I yawned tiredly and moved to snuggle into Ravage when we were scooped up into the air, Ravage hissed and snapped at the bot who picked us up I let out a tiny scream. I looked up and saw Barricade I cringed away from him, Barricade didn't say a thing and transformed around us and drove out of the Decepticon base, I was confused why was Barricade helping me? He was a powerful Decepticon who could easily squash me with a digit and go on but yet here he was helping me?

_~Easy sweet-spark I-we are here~_

Uncle Optimus stumbled just a little I guess he was still getting use to Ravage being part of the family. I raised a hand and tried to run it through my hair but my hand got caught in tangles I pulled my hand painfully from my hair bringing a couple of strands of black hair with me.

"Be careful fleshy I don't want your disgusting fleshy hair on me."

I winced and snuggled closer Ravage who purred gently giving me comfort. I looked out the window for the first time and gasped at what I saw.

"Welcome to Egypt, fleshy"

Barricade had hidden himself in an abandoned house Ravage had disappeared saying he would be watching for a "signal" whatever that meant Barricade seemed to know but I was still weary of trusting him.

"Little one,"

The softness in Barricade's voice startled me I wasn't expecting that from the big bad 'con, Uncle Optimus was on high alert not trusting the 'con.

"Little one I'm going to need you to trust me alright; Starscream, Ravage and I have a plan to get you back to the Autobot's away from Megatron and the Fallen."

"Y-y-you do?"

It was the first time I had spoken out loud to Barricade, hope was pushing back my fear of him.

"Yes we do."

He paused.

"For whatever reason since Megatron brought you to the base it feels like I've just woken up and seen the error of my ways, Starscream included, but don't get me wrong I still . . . dislike your Autobot family but if it means keeping you safe I'll put up with their ways."

_See little one you are already changing the war._

Shock spread through every point on my body I was shocked, happy, and scared all at the same time, I'm just a child how could I change three major 'cons?

"Your n-n-not tricking me a-a-are you?"

A deep chuckle filled echoed around me.

"No little one I am not."

I bit my lip then reached out and touched the dash in front of me.

_~Sweet spark?~_

"You promise that no Decepticon will get me?"

Barricade was silent for an agonizing minute before he responded.

"I, Barricade swear to Primus to do everything in my power to keep you out of the claws of the Deception's."

I smile slowly appeared on my face but was quickly wiped away when I spotted Ravage running back our way. Barricade let Ravage in who was talking in clicks, whistles, and growls I had no idea what he said but apparently Barricade did because he sped off crashing through the wall of the house sending up a cloud of dust in his wake.

* * *

I kept bugging Barricade to tell me where we were going but he wouldn't budge nether would Ravage. I was in the middle of asking again when I felt three familiar presents near my spark.

_~Bee! Mudflap! Skidz!~_

_~Goldheart!~_

_~Yo 'lill 'Heart~_

_~Mini 'Hide!~_

Relief washed through me but was soon changed to slight panic when I realized that they didn't know I was in Barricade, who was gaining on them fast.

_~'Heart where ever you are stay hidden Barricades here~_

_~NO! Bee I'm with Barricade he switched side's!~_

_~Are you sure their's more than just Barricade with you, I'm picking up Ravage's signal~_

_~Ravage switched side's to Bee please don't hurt them!~_

Barricade pulled pasted Mudflap and Skidz driving behind Bee just as Starscream flew over head shooting at us and missing on purpose.

"_Barricade is the sparkling still with you?"_

Starscream's voice sounded over the radio.

_~Sweet spark do you feel something?~_

Uncle Optimus question startled me I had been to caught up in searching for my other bot's and not flying head first into Barricade's windshield, taking a deep breath I calmed myself down and felt a very strong pull coming from Bee.

_The boy has found it, but he has not earned it yet._

_What do you mean?_

_The Matrix of Leadership, it will help you reignite Optimus's spark with his body._

The All-spark's presences faded as Barricade came to a stop in a cloud of dust I climbed out with Ravage and saw Sam and Mikaela standing by Bee with two men I didn't recognize, I giggled and ran over to them giving both a hug.

"Sam, Kea!"

"Goldheart your alright!"

It was then that Sam noticed the former Decepticon's behind me and shoved me behind him and Kea.

"Bee-"

"No! Sam their on our side now they wont hurt us!"

I ran in front of Barricade and Ravage Sam and Kea both gave me a look and looked like they were about to scold me when Barricade spoke up.

"If you fleshlings haven't noticed but we are in the middle of a battle, with the only way to bring Prime back."

Sam nodded and turned to the other's.

"Bee you act as a decoy-"

"I'll help the scout, I have a price on my helm now."

Sam cleared his throat.

"Bee you and Barricade will act as decoy's, while Mikaela and I get to the soldiers."

Ravage stalked forward and growled at Sam.

"Sam Ravage and I will come with you,"

I said placing a hand on Ravage's side who bent down and allowed me to climb on.

"What!? No Goldheart you'll get somewhere safe-"

An explosion stopped Sam mid rant he gave Ravage a look before he, Kea, Ravage and I took off running in the direction I assume Uncle Will and the rest of NEST waited for us.

We made it too this abandoned village when Ravage hissed out a warning.

**Decepticons!**

Sam and Kea seemed to get the message cause they ducked into an house Ravage followed them. Ravage hunkered down in the back hiding his bulk with the things in the room while hiding me with his armor, I held my breath as a shadow of a 'con passed over the house I barred my face in Ravage's armor. I'm not exactly sure how it happened but somehow the 'con found us and ripped the roof off the house we where in Ravage moved as fast as he could with me on his back, we ended up in this barn like room with Sam and Kea a bulldozer 'com made some funny noises then two grownups were thrown on to the sand in front of the 'con's.

"Mom, Dad"

Sam whispered my eyes widened and I shrunk away from the window, Sam walked out with his hands up and in one of them was a sock.

"I'm the one you want alright, let them go!"

"No! Run Sam their going to kill us anyway!"

The man who must be Sam's father yelled at him I grew frightened that the 'con's would kill them and Sam when I saw Barricade and Bee with their guns out getting ready to attack. Ravage moved me and Kea into an alleyway away from the up coming battle but we were still able to see Sam and the 'con's. Bee and Barricade sprung into action destroying the 'con's as Sam got his parents and himself over to us, I sat up on Ravage's back to be able to see everyone around me better, Bee and Barricade pulled up behind us in their alt-forms. Sam got his parent's to go with Bee after a small argument I knew that they all wanted me to go with them to but I couldn't do it I had a job to do, Bee speed off with Sam's parent's and we took off running to where the NEST soldiers where waiting for us with Barricade following us in-case anymore 'con's showed up. We made it to some ruins when 'con's started shooting at us again Barricade speed off to deal with them then I was bombarded with four of my bot's sparks, two of them where the sparks of my very worried, very ticked off creators.

"Momma, Daddy, Sissy, Aunt 'Lita!"

"Sparkling!"

"Goldheart!"

They appeared not seconds later with some NEST soldiers that I recognized.

"Graham, Jacobs, McNealy, Bur,Eckerson!"

"Goldheart!"

My bot's threw a look at Ravage but didn't say anything.

"Sam we need to get to the pillars."

The soldiers and my bot's formed a circle around us we started toward the pillars. We were half of the way there when an anger roar filled the air I looked behind me and saw a very large 'con making his way toward us with his guns aimed at us.

"Momma!"

I screamed Momma turned to take aim at the 'con when a black and white blur crashed into the 'con knocking him off his feet into the sand, a gun dis charged and the black and white figure stood over the now dead 'con and I realized it was Barricade. Ravage let out a deep growl just before explosions exploded behind us Daddy covered the soldiers while Momma, Sissy, and Aunt 'Lita covered Sam, Kea and me not that I needed it when Ravage heard the first explosion go off he had twisted his body around and curled around me covering me with his whole body.

~_Uncle Optimus?~_

_~I'm hear sweet-spark~_

_~I'm scared.~_

Uncle Optimus hummed and wrapped around my spark encasing it with his offering his comfort, love, and protection.

_~I'm here sweet-spark I'll protect you.~_

I was brought out of my conversation with Uncle Optimus by Ravage who had shifted back and was now running next to my family who had transformed to their alt-modes to carry the soldiers, Sam and Kea. I felt my panic rising again I knew something was going to happen, a shiver ran through me it felt like eyes were watching me I turned my head to look behind us again and instantly wished I hadn't. Running at us with guns drawn was Megatron who had one of his guns aimed at Sam on Sissy and . . . me.

My bot's realized this as soon as I did and tried to maneuver themselves to where they were protecting Sissy and I but it wasn't enough Megatron fired and I knew he would hit his targets.

_~Sweet-spark he won't harm you,~_

I heard Uncle Optimus growl and suddenly I wasn't human me anymore I was Cybertronian me. Some how Uncle Optimus had tapped just enough into my spark were he could activate my protective instincts but not take me over, Ravage sensing my change shifted his armor around and instead of riding on Ravage's back I was inside Ravage protected not just by my armor but also by his.

_~But what about the-~_

My thought was cut short when I felt Ravage go air born and flip, there was a definite boom but nothing hit us.

_~Sam! Sissy!~_

I struggled trying to get out of Ravage but he wouldn't give.

**NO! Spark-kit you'll be in danger!**

_~Sweet-spark listen to Ravage, he will keep you safe.~_

I went to protest more but a siring pain washed though my head it felt like it was being split in two.

_That's because it is._

_All-spark?_

_Not just me._

_'Us as well little one'_

I felt them then all of them at once the All-spark and three of the original Primes.

_Why only three?_

_'The others have chosen to help Samuel Witwicky and his destiny'_

_'Just as we are going to help you with yours.'_

Huh? Confusion raced through me, our destiny? Wasn't I living mine right now? A warm, musical laugh swept through my mind.

_You are living part of it Chosen one._

_What do you mean All-spark_

_The cube you first saw my as was one of the many forms I can take but my original form was that of a Cybertronian._

Images filled my brain they were of a Gold, red, and blue female or Femme Cybertronian, she was shorter than Daddy, but taller than Momma about the size of Sideswipe. The Cybertronian All-spark lived with the Primes she helped settle many fights between them, she was the creator of the sparkling care-taking system, she was also the first medic Cybertron ever had, but there was one thing all the images was that the All-spark was always with two mechs, the same mechs.

_'The one colored silver and black was the All-spark's personal body guard, the second was her spark-mate.'_

Loneliness came in waves from the All-spark as the Femme Prime explained about the two mechs.

_Times have changed though Chosen one you will need more than one body guard if you are to survive this war, you have already met some of them the others you will met as time passes._

_Sam's going to be the re-born body guard isn't he?_

_Yes_

_But why did the other Primes go to help him?_

_'To become who he was destined to be,he will need a new body just as you will, us Primes will be that body.'_

_W-w-what?_

_Don't worry Chosen one you will grow to certain age before you cannot change back human, I will be with you the whole way to help you with the things you will learn._

_'Child it's time are you ready?'_

_Yes._

* * *

Waking up before I even opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't with Ravage, I also wasn't Cybertronian me instead I was being held to a warm chest by strong arm, opening my eyes I saw the familiar Uniform that belonged to Daddy wiggling around I looked up to met the worried blue eyes of my Daddy.

"Goldheart?"

"Daddy,"

Daddy hugged me close and I curled closer to his warmth that has always offered safety.

"Sam!"

"I love you,"

Looking toward the voice I found Sam hugging Kea tightly I looked around and saw all my other bot's and soldiers standing around looking relived. I wiggled out of Daddy's embrace and went to Sam and tugged on his arm.

"Sam we go,"

I tugged on his arm getting his attention Sam nodded and pulled away from Kea and grabbed my hand and we walked to Uncle Optimus body.

_~Ready Uncle Optimus?~_

_~Ready sweet-spark~_

Sam helped me climb up to Uncle Optimus chest plates right above his spark Sam glanced at me, holding the Matrix, I nodded holding out my hands and concentrating on bring Uncle Optimus Spark out and back it to his body.

Sam placed the Matrix into Uncle Optimus's spark chamber the same time I pushed out his spark. There was a defining silence before the sound of grinding gears echoed though the village Sam and I slid off Uncle Optimus chest to his waist letting him sit up and look down at us.

"You came back for me boy,"


	13. I hate Boats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

**Galem:**** Thanks and glad your enjoying  
**

**chickieroy**** Welcome! And thanks a bunch**

**Jimmy 144:**** Thanks  
**

**Bee4ever:**** Yep *pops the 'p'*  
**

**Wacko12:**** Not exactly they left the Deceptions but they didn't become Autobots they just went with them because of Goldheart.  
**

**Silent Shooter:**** Hope I cleared things up for you! **

**Sorry this chapters shorter than other, but this is all I could get the plot horses to write the next chapter will be longer hopefully. And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter 16 there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.**

* * *

A roar filled the air and a chill ran down my spine. The air seemed to pop around us like lighting had struck. It wasn't lighting it was something much worse, _The Fallen_.

"My Matrix!"

The Fallen appeared and snatched the matrix from Uncle Optimus then he scooped me up without a second thought.

"No!"

The Fallen did his disappearing act again and we ended up on top of a pyramid with Megatron.

"Master,"

A shiver rolled down my spine at the sound of Megatron's voice, they said some more things before the Fallen placed the Matrix in the machine and turned it on. I felt my family tugging on my spark trying to get my attention but I was to busy trying not to fall out of The Fallen's servo's, I let out a quiet whimper.

"Quiet rodent!"

I whimpered again but at the volume of his voice and tried not to make another noise.

_~I'm coming for you sweet-spark~_

A grin appeared on my face as Uncle Optimus's voice washed over me. The Fallen handed me ruffly to Megatron who ruffly shoved me at Starscream who transformed around me and took off just as Uncle Optimus shot the evil machine causing it to blow up and The Fallen and Megatron to fall off the sand block thing.

"Starscream?"

I asked timidly as Starscream circled the 'bot's fighting instead of answering Starscream landed and put me softly on the ground. He looked down at me and I saw for a split second worry in his red optics before it disappeared.

"Stay here sparkling until Prime comes to get you."

After saying that Starscream took off leaving me huddled by myself listening to the sounds of metal crashing against metal. I was scared being by my self so I reached out for my Momma's and Daddy's sparks needing to feel their presences.

_~Momma, Daddy!~_

_ ~Sparkling!~_

_ ~Sweet-spark!~_

Their answer was immediate and soothed my nerves quickly, they started to question me to make sure I was alright and I answered as fast as I could trying to do me best to reassure them.

"Goldheart,"

I jumped at the deep rumbling voice of Uncle Optimus who had some how walked up on me with out me noticing. That's when I realized that everything had gone quiet I looked up at Uncle Optimus who was covered in dents but looked happy to see me.

"Uncle Optimus!"

I squealed hugged his foot Uncle Optimus chuckled and picked me up gently holding me close to his spark first then he looked me over and finally sat me on his shoulder and started walking back to everyone.

"Ready to go home?"

"I'm ready Uncle Optimus!"

* * *

**~slight time skip, USS Kidd~**

I dislike boats very very very much, I groaned and clenched my eyes shut tight as Momma rocked me back forth rubbing my back.

"Ratchet-"

"It's just sea sickness Ironhide she'll be fine,"

Grandpa grumped at Daddy I whined and curled closer to Momma clutching my stomach in pain. I say it again I. HATE. BOATS.

_**~Diego Garcia a week later~**_

We spent a week on that _boat _and nothing happened but me being sick and now were back at the base I'm siting on Barricade's hood (against everyone's wishes except Uncle Optimus.) with Ravage laying in front of us waiting for the government people to show up. Apparently while I was with the 'Cons Uncle Will had manged to throw the annoying liaison off the plane in the middle of Egypt while they were bringing Uncle Optimus's body. During one of the short spells I wasn't sick I helped Uncle Optimus explain why Barricade and Ravage were with us, the others weren't very happy with this but I played the they-saved-me-from-the-'cons card and got them to some what agree to let them stay; wasn't much but I considered it a victory. Goldheart 1 'Bot's 0.

"Where is Optimus Prime!"

Yelled a loud and squeaky voice that belonged to Mr. Galloway I felt Barricade flinch under me and mutter something about annoying humans.

**Why is that insc- human so loud?**

Ravage asked with a slight hiss I shrugged and rubbed Barricade's hood keeping him and myself calm. Sideswipe and Jazz pulled up on ether side of Barricade I felt them fuming with anger and strong dislike for the little liaison man, and they weren't the only ones.

"General, Mr. Secretary it's good to see you again."

Uncle Will said completely ignoring Mr. Galloway who didn't seem to like that very much and got very close to Uncle Will.

"Major Lennox don't think I have forgotten your little stunt with the parachute,"

He paused and looked till his eyes found Me, Barricade and Ravage.

"And I see that little girl is still here and with two Deceptions! That's against to rules Major and the girl will have to be taken away from here for her safety."

Mr. Galloway smirked and had snapped his fingers in my direction but thankfully my 'bots went into a huge uproar after he got done talking so the guards didn't have a chance to come near me. In fact Daddy had surged forward transformed to scooped Mr. Galloway up but Grandpa had gotten to him first so now Mr. Galloway was dangling really high in the air being held by the legs by Grandpa.

"How dare you!" Grandpa snarled, "how dare you threaten that little sparkling!"

Mr. Galloway had gone pale and even from where I was I could see the fear in his face as Grandpa threatened him.

"That Sparkling just happens to be my grand-spark and the spark-daughter to the WEAPON'S master and HIS spark-mate, and hold a place in all our sparks including the human members of NEST!"

Grandpa snarled his engine revving dangerously through out the hanger, I looked around and saw all of the 'bots transformed except Barricade but his whole alt mode was shaking in anger while Ravage stalked angrily in front of us and the majority of the human soldiers had their guns in their hands. Mr. Prowl walked calmly over to Grandpa placing a servo on his shoulder and took Mr. Galloway from him, I frowned was Mr. Prowl protecting Mr. Galloway?

"Mr. Galloway you just said a very foolish and deadly thing, if you haven't realized it yet, all of the beings on this base care very much for that little sparkling. So if you come back here and try to take her I will not hesitate to kill you."

Mr. Prowl spoke very calmly and coldly if it is possible Mr. Galloway's face went even paler and a look of true terror crossed his face. Mr. Prowl sat Mr. Galloway down and walked back to stand beside Jazz ,as soon as Mr. Galloway's feet touched the ground he took off running as fast as he could out of the hanger. No one relaxed until the sound of helicopter blades reached us.

"Well we wont be seeing him again."


	14. Meddling by a seven year old

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**This story has been Beta read by Transformers123124 **

**And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter THIS there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.**

**Jimmy 144:**** Why than' sugar *tips imaginary cowboy hat.*  
**

**Witch08:**** Don't worry I'm not going to pull a Michael Bay, and as for Prowl's and Goldheart's relationship I'm not through with it yet though I was planning on something along those lines.  
**

**animalsingerdancerlover:**** Here ya go and thank you!  
**

**Galem:**** :) glad you liked it I din't know how that scene would turn out **

**Dark Cat Food Lover:**** soon enough?  
**

**Silent Shooter:**** lol :)  
**

**Bee4ever:**** You are so right Galloway is lucky but Ratchet and Prowl where just faster ;)  
**

**Astrosecond: .273 earth seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 earth minutes**

**Cycle: 2 earth hours**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Joor: 1 earth hour**

**Megacycle: 1 earth day**

**Nanoclick: 1earth minute**

**Nana-klik: 1 earth second **

**Orn: 13earth days**

**Solar cycle: 1 earth year**

**Stellar cycle: 7.3 earth months**

**Vorn: 83 earth years**

**light year: very long time (lol :P)**

* * *

Mr. Prowl's reaction puzzled me all day, why did he defend me? I thought he didn't even like me. Making my mind up and waited till the rest of the bots were asleep (Mr. Prowl had night watch) and slipped from Daddy's alt-mode and walked across the cold concert floor to where Mr. Prowl stood next to the communication center. I stood next to Mr. Prowl's leg and tapped on it timidly he looked down at me I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not but he did offer a hand and placed me on the catwalk in front of him.

"M-m-m-m-mr. Prowl,"

I began swallowing nervously and not quiet meeting his optics.

"Goldheart are you trying to ask me why I defended you?"

I nodded relaxing slightly Mr. Prowl glanced at the monitor then back to me.

"To be truthful I was surprised when Ironhide informed us that you were his sparkling, it was illogical that a Cybertronian could possible formed any kind of bond with a small earth organic. I was on the edge of ,as the others call it, a 'glitch' when Optimus send us a data burst explaining that the all-spark transferred its energy to you and then it all made sense. And as to why I've kept my distance from you, I'm not very good with sparklings, furthermore I am also curious as to why you are frightened of me"

Mr. Prowl went quiet allowing me to understand what he just said and react to it. I was shocked and a little confused at first not quite understanding what he meant by 'glitch', after his admission I bit my lip unsure why I was scared of him or of his alt-mode, but I wasn't scared of 'Cade and he had the same alt-mode it confused me, so taking a deep breath I made a decision and hoped Mr. Prowl would agree to it.

"Then maybe we can work on our problems together?"

Mr. Prowl blinked down at me looking slightly surprised,

"Yes I think that would be manageable."

I smiled slightly and quickly climbed down from the catwalk and made my way quickly back to Daddy who opened his door with a sleepy grunt.

**~Prowl's POV.~**

I watched as Goldheart went back to Ironhide who let her in with a grunt, turning back to the monitors I thought over the deal I had just made.

"Your a step closer old friend,"

I jumped slightly at the unexpected hand that was placed on my shoulder; I looked up at Optimus who chuckled quietly.

"It's hard for the little one too trust Prowl she's had a terrible experience with the peace keepers, or as the humans call them the Police, of this plant."

"And yet she seems to have no problem with Barricade"

He nodded with a knowing look on his face and glanced at the Autobots in the hanger.

"It is strange and only she understands why, but if you give it time Prowl she will not be afraid of you."

* * *

** ~Goldheart's POV. Next day~  
**

Kea introduced me to the mini-Con Wheelie who had one messed up eye apparently thanks to Kea. I think Kea just introduced us because Wheelie had been following her around repeating 'Warrior Goddess' over and over until we met, now It's Wheelie and I running around the base with Ravage keeping an optic on us when the bots couldn't.

**~Flashback~**

"_Ravage! Where are you Ravage?!"_

_I peeked into the med-bay not spotting Ravage but Grandpa, Kea, Sam, Bee and little bot I didn't know. Walking in I went up to Bee and tapped on his foot._

_ "Bee who's that?"_

_I asked pointing to the little blue bot who was following Kea around as she paced. Bee chirped and whistled catching everyone's attention, the little bot stopped following Kea and looked at me in confusion. Grandpa picked me up and sat me on the table next to Sam, Kea and the little bot. _

_ "Who's the mini human?"  
The bot had asked while crossing his arms over his chest I growled and shook a finger at him like I'd seen Aunt Sarah do when she had scolded Uncle Will._

_ "I'm not a human I'm a Cybertronian sparkling!"_

_I said angrily then yelped and almost fell from the table if Grandpa hadn't caught me because instead of a normal arm I had an arm like my bot's, I stared at it wide eyed._

_"____Uhhh, ops?"_

**~End of Flashback~**

After that Wheelie and I took to each other and haven't left each others sides since this morning, he even helped me find Ravage and now we were running around the base exploring, Wheelie's been finding really neat hiding spots that we can use for playing hide and seek against the bot's. Wheelie and I where heading back to the main hanger I spotted Bee off in the corner looking really sad.

_~Bee?~_

I asked walking over to him with Wheelie Bee looked at us and let out a sad chirp.

_~Sam's thinking about going back to college with Kea and he'll leave me here again.~_

Bee was really sad and scared that Sam would leave him again I shared a look with Wheelie who quickly wheeled off, and I got Bee to pick me up and hold me close to his spark so I could comfort him the best I could. I as comforted Bee I could only hope Wheelie found Sam soon so he could straighten this hole thing up and make Bee happy again.

* * *

"Bee?"

Hearing Sam's shocked gasp I wiggled out of Bee's grasp and moved toward Wheelie as Sam ran up to Bee.

"Bee what's wrong?"

Wheelie and I left them to alone and walked into the main hanger where Uncle Optimus was talking on JCS with Will to some political figure. I looked around the hanger looking for someone to hang out with cause Wheelie had taken off over to Jolt and Jazz when we entered muttering some thing about programing.

"Sweet-spark?"

I jumped at the sound of Momma's voice and looked up at her with a sheepish grin.

"Yes Momma?"

"I felt your emotions over the bond and was worried you where hurt."

Momma explained while quickly scanning me over I shook my head and sighed, Momma offered me a hand which I gladly climbed up in and curled into it as she moved out of the hanger and to a quiet corner. Momma sat me down, transformed, on-lined her holo and picked me up holding me tightly in her arms. I sighed and nuzzled into Momma's neck accepting the comfort she offered.

"Now sweet-spark what is wrong?"

"Bee's really sad because Sam might leave with Kea and leave him here, but Bee really likes Sam and Sam doesn't seem to see it and-"

"Shh sweet-spark,"

Momma mumbled as she started to rub my soothingly I closed my eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over because of all the emotion that I was feeling.

**~Chromia POV.~**

_.::Ratchet?::._

_.::What?::._

Ratchet grumped at me I snorted quietly so I my little sparkling wouldn't hear me.

_.::Did anyone teach 'Heart to dampen the bonds? Better yet has anyone dampen their bonds to her?::. _

Silence followed and I rolled my optics.

_~Goldheart?~_

_~Momma?~_

Goldheart looked up with red optics and sniffling a little, I smiled down at her and stroked her head reassuringly.

"Are you upset because of all the emotions your are feeling?"

Goldheart bit her lip and nodded albeit hesitantly I smiled and chuckled.

"Not all of those are yours little one,"

I began only to be interrupted as Optimus made an announcement over the public channel.

_.::Attention all Autobots,::. _

Optimus waited till he had every one's attention then he continued.

_.::It has been made known that Goldheart has been objective to all of our emotions, and so Ratchet has requested for us to dampen our bond marginally toward her.::._

Their was a stunned agreement from all the 'bots that shared a bond with her, I felt Goldheart lose tension in her body and hummed happily.

"Better little one?"

"Much."

**~Goldheart's POV.~**

"_I was born three months too early  
The doctor gave me thirty days  
But I must've had my momma's will  
And God's amazing grace_

_I guess I'll keep on livin' even if this loves to die for  
'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin'  
Your walking out and I'm not tryin'  
To change your mind 'cause I was born to be_

_The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of the circumstance  
The one who oughta give up  
But she's just too hard headed_

_A single mom who works two jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands and a heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor._"

The soft music floated from Momma as she sang her gentle voice wrapped around me covering me in a blanket of love. I smiled and started singing quietly with her enjoying how the bond flared with love.

"Love you my sparkling,"

"Love you to Momma."

I snuggled closer to Momma soaking in her warmth she chuckled and there was a small shift and I was in Momma's hand I grinned and snuggled close to her spark. Momma rolled back toward the main hanger and the sound of happy chirping reach my ears.

_~Bee?~_

I asked curiously over the bond and felt a burst of nothing of happiness from him.

_~I get to stay with him!~_

Bee sent happily and I laughed bouncing in Momma's hand happy for my big brother. I carefully climbed up to Momma's shoulder to get a better view of what was going on, Momma rolled up next to Aunt 'Lita and 'Cee, I saw 'Cee frown and look from Kea to Bee I giggled and nudged her over the bond she glanced up at me and nudged back.

_~Ask Uncle Optimus to be Kea's guardian~_

I stated firmly, then upon seeing the shock in 'Cee's optics and the reluctance in them as well, I took matters into my own hands.

_~Uncle Optimus 'Cee wants to be Kea's guardian but is reluctant to ask.~_

Uncle Optimus shot a quick nudge my way and crouched down in front of Kea.

"Mikaela Arcee wishes to be your guardian, is that alright?"

I saw the shock from both of them and the other bots amusement.

"Y-y-y-y-yes of course,"

I smiled happily as 'Cee sent me her thanks and rolled over to stand next to Bee to discus the arrangement with the human government. Aunt 'Lita laughed and plucked me from Momma's shoulder.

"You'll end up like Ratchet if you keep that up little one."

Grandpa humped while Uncle Optimus, Daddy, Jazz, and Prowl snorted Momma, Aunt 'Lita and 'Cee giggled, the younger bot's and humans were confused and so was I.

"What?"

"Story time!"

I heard Uncle Will shout from the cat walks, apparently they had finished up with the Government people, the other soldiers heard Uncle Will's shout and move to stand on the cat walk or near one of the bots. Grandpa growled as he stalked over and took me from Aunt 'Lita before stumping to the med-bay.

"Not going to let those rust buckets corrupt you any more sweet-spark,"

"But Grandpa why did Aunt 'Lita say that?"

Grandpa sighed shuttering his optics before giving me a soft smile leaning up against the table I was on.

"Back on Cybertron before the war I had a . . . talent for getting Mechs and Femmes together, like Ironhide and Chromia."

I perked up at the sound of Momma's and Daddy's names I looked up at Grandpa and cocked my head in curiosity wanting to hear more.

"Of course you creators are some of the most stubborn bot's I've met in my life,"

Grandpa started with a snort shaking his head.

"I had to spend cycle trying to get it through his thick processor that she was the one and then it took them a solar cycle to get together."

Grandpa huffed in laughter as I giggled uncontrollably holding my sides,

"And don't even start With Prowl and Jazz."

I stopped giggling and look up at Grandpa shocked, _Mr. Prowl and Jazz?!_

"What?"

"Mhmm took them nearly twelve solar cycle too with Jazz chasing Prowl the hole way , not that ether of them will admit it."

Grandpa chuckled and started working on something as I sat there and thought over what Grandpa just said, _Jazz and Mr. Prowl? _It didn't seem like it would work but as I thought about it the more it seemed right. Jazz was a joker and not that serious until he needed to be and Mr. Prowl was serious all the time and did every thing by the book they didn't seem like they would get along, but then I remembered how Jazz reacted when Mr. Prowl showed up and that they've been alive a lot longer than I have. Coming to my conclusion I smiled happily and promised myself to try and get to know Mr. Prowl better.


	15. Vaction take over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay**.

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**Looking for a new Beta reader, message me if you are intested!  
**

**And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter ****THIS**** there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.**

**Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad I can give you that option!

**cmfanreidsgirl:** Thank you!

**Bee4ever:**Thanks!

**Wacko12:**Sadly Jetfire had to die, but don't worry that's not the last we'll see of our beloved Blackbird! There might be a possible meeting between the two . . . . . :), and as for Omega Supreme just reading about him gives me a few ideas so it's a possibility that he may come in later.

**ManyGamePlayer:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

* * *

**~Two days later~**

Poke.

"Stop it"

Poke.

"Cut it out!"

Poke.

"Femme!"

Poke.

"Slag it Femme stop!"

I burst into giggles and slumped against Ravage as 'Cade glared at me I was to busy giggling to notice the smirk that appeared on 'Cade's face but apparently Ravage because he moved allowing me to lay on the floor.

"Rav- AHHHHH!"

I squealed as 'Cade's holofrom jumped on me and he started to tickle me making me squirm trying to get away from him.

"No 'C-c-c-c-cade s-s-s-s-stop it!"

I pleaded trying to plead with him but it failed terrible when I laughed, there was a grunt and a huff causing 'Cade to freeze and look up at some one.

"Barricade,"

The being said 'Cade's name with a little growl 'Cade huffed and got off me then picked me up and sat me on my feet.

"Relax Prowler I just messing with her,"

Mr. Prowl glared down at 'Cade's holoform before shaking his head and turning away, I glanced at 'Cade confused he sighed and transformed picking me and placing me on his shoulder.

_~'Heart Prowl and Jazz are mates Jazz cares about you so Prowl cares about you but my brother was never any good around sparklings.~_

I froze my eyes widening looking at 'Cade in disbelief.

_~He's your brother?~_

'Cade chuckled at my shock and shuttered his optics.

_~Yes he is but he is the one you need to ask~_

'Cade stated firmly and took me off his shoulder placing me on the ground then walked off to Jazz talking to him about something. I groaned in frustration upset that 'Cade didn't tell me anything, sticking my tongue out in his direction I walked over to the cat walk, climbing up them and attaching myself to Uncle Will.

"Hey Popsicle,"

Uncle Will chuckled grinning down at me I laughed.

"Hey Uncle Will, what are you doing?"

I asked looking over at the techs and Jolt who were busy with their computers.

"Figuring a way to get time off so the men can go home."

My eyes lit up at the suggestion a giggle came from my throat and I jumped up and down slightly.

"I can see Aunt Sarah and Annie again?"

I asked excited now at the thought of seeing them again this time with both Momma and Daddy. Uncle Will laughed and ruffled my hair I grinned then spotted Mr.- Prowl I corrected myself trying to take the Mr. away from his name I swallowed nervously but walked over to him any way , Mr.- Prowl looked down at me seeming to think about something then offered me his hand. I Climbed onto his hand he lifted me up and sat me on his shoulder, I sat there silently for a few minutes tapping my hand against my thigh before I thought of something to say.

"Mr. - . . . Prowl I get to go see my Aunt Sarah and cousin Annabell soon."

Mr. Prowl hummed in acknowledgement but kept his eyes on the screen in front of him I frowned I tugged on my pigtails trying to get something to come to me.

"Don't do that sparkling you might hurt yourself."

Mr. Prowl said then it clicked.

"Mr. Prowl come with us!"

Mr. Prowl flinched at my sudden outburst I had to grip his neck so I wouldn't fall off.

"Goldheart!"

I heard Uncle Will yell I blushed and smiled innocently down at the soldiers on the catwalk.

"Ops my bad,"

Mr. Prowl huffed and lifted me off his shoulder and held me in front of him.

"Goldheart what do you mean?"

"Come with us when we go home, come meet Aunt Sarah and Anny. Then Anny and I will teach you how to act around sparkling!"

I said excitedly thinking I had a really good idea I saw Mr. Prowl frown and I slummed, Mr. Prowl was to dedicated to his job to leave unless . . .

"Uncle Optimus!"

I yelled catching the big red and blue bot's attention along with everyone else's.

"Yes sweet-spark?"

"Mr. Prowl has been working to hard he's coming home with us to relax!"

I stated grinning happily several people snorted and went back to what they were doing but Uncle Optimus walked over to us with a thoughtful look on his face, Prowl shot Uncle Optimus a look and another one to Jazz who was snickering next Daddy.

"Is that so Goldheart?"

"Yes!"

I answered grinning ear to ear more of the bots broke into laugher along with some of the soldiers.

"Prime-"

"Ah, if that is the case then Prowl you are under orders to go with Ironhide and relax."

Uncle Optimus cut off Mr. Prowl and gave his permission for Mr. Prowl to come with us I let out a small cheer and danced a little in Mr. Prowl's hand deep laughed bellowed through the hanger and Daddy took me from Mr. Prowl's hand and held me close to his spark.

_~You crafty little sparkling~_

* * *

Uncle Will had finally got everything worked out with the government and now everyone is heading home except a handful of soldiers and most of the bots. I rode in the plane with the bots and some of the soldiers like Uncle Will and Uncle Epps, I was sitting in front of Kea letting her braid my hair as I listened to the others talk around me. I'm pretty sure I heard Mr. Prowl muttering to himself about a security risk I wasn't quite sure what or who he was talking about but I had a sinking feeling he was talking about 'Sides seeing how Uncle Optimus had assigned him as Uncle Epps's guardian this trip when I had asked why Daddy had said it was so Grandpa wasn't left on the base with 'Sides with only Uncle Optimus , Jolt, Jetfire, Jazz and the twin on base.

"_Landing in three minutes,_"

The pilot spoke over the intercom jolting me out of my thoughts, I scrambled up and sat in the seat I was told to sit in wrinkling my pretty blue shirt in the processes. My seat was in between Kea and Sam who helped me buckle up. After that I sat in my seat bouncing in excitement, I was so close to being able to see my Aunt Sarah and Annabell who I haven't seen in a year and as much as I love my Uncle's and mechs a girl needs girl time and with only Aunt 'Lita, 'Cee and Momma girl time is lacking.

_~Excited little one?~_

_ ~Of course Momma~_

I stated as if it wasn't obvious I felt my bots amusement through the bonds, I stuck my tongue out at them and settled down into my seat as the plane started to land.

**~Time skip~**

I sat in Daddy's backseat with Ravage's head on my lap, I tugged a little on my pants trying to smooth out the ripples Ravage had made. Apparently Ravage had sneaked onto the plane with 'Bee and instead of sending him back Daddy convinced Mr. Prowl to allow Ravage to come home with us as 'Added security'. I looked out the back window and saw Momma and Mr. Prowl behind us I waved back at them Momma's holo waved a gloved hand back at me.

"Goldheart,"

I turned back to Uncle Will who was pretending to drive Daddy.

"I'm going to warn you that Sarah and Monique are going to take you shopping."

Uncle Will wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"But Uncle Will I like shopping with them."

I pouted playfully at him earning a laugh from him and Daddy, Ravage huffed from his spot not quite understanding what we were talking about.

**What is this 'shopping'?**

** It's where humans go and buy stuff they made need like food or things they want like . . . a toy**

I tried to explain it the best I could to Ravage even though I didn't get it myself, I liked seeing how happy it made Aunt Sarah and Aunt Monique when they got something really cute for me. Ravage muttered something about not understanding humans I just rolled my eyes and looked out the front window to see Daddy pull up in front of the house where Aunt Sarah stood with Anny on the porch, I let out a small squeal and quickly unbuckled then quickly scrambling out of Daddy and running toward Aunt Sarah who scooped me up in her arms and gave me a big hug.

"Hi there cute thing,"

"Aunt Sarah!"

"Daddy! 'Hide"

While I ran to Aunt Sarah, Anny ran over to Uncle Will and Daddy who had on-lined his holo wearing my favorite outfit (it made him look like a cowboy out of Jacobs stories.) which had him wearing dark blue jeans, black cowboy boots, a blue plaid shirt and the black cowboy hat I begged him to add. Momma stood off to the side, wearing her biker outfit, with Mr. Prowl (who was not in his police uniform, 'Cade had convinced him not to wear it.) and Ravage, ginning I wiggled out of Aunt Sarah's arms and lead her over to them.

"Aunt Sarah this his my Momma, Momma this Aunt Sarah."

I introduced Aunt Sarah to Momma first.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lennox, I'm Chromia Ironhide's spark-mate."

"It's Sarah and it lovely to meet you Chromia."

Aunt Sarah pulled Momma into a hug which surprised her but Momma returned the hug.

"Gold!"

"Anny!"

I hugged my little cousin tight as she hugged me, pulling back I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Mr. Prowl who stood stiffly watching everyone.

"Anny this is Mr. Prowl we have to help him so he knows how to act around sparklings."

Anny smiled at Mr. Prowl and hugged his leg Mr. Prowl's eyes widened and he looked at Daddy and Uncle Will.

**~Ironhide's POV.~**

I watched with Will, who held Annabell, as 'Heart took Sarah over to Chromia to introduce them. Annabelle wiggled out of Will's arms and ran over to 'Heart and pulled her into a tight hug which 'Heart returned, 'Heart puled back and lead Annabell to Prowl who stood stiffly.

"Anny this is Mr. Prowl we have to help him so he knows how to act around sparklings."

Annabelle smiled at Prowl and hugged his leg, I saw Prowl's eyes widen and he quickly shot a look at me and Will.

_.:: What do I do Ironhide? ::._

"You hug back,"

My little Femme answered for me pulling Prowl down and hugging his neck which caused Annabelle to hug Prowl's neck as well. Prowl stiffened but carefully hugged the sparklings back.

_~It's a good start.~_

I locked eyes with Chrome and understanding dawned on us what our little femme was up too.

_~Yes it is,~_


	16. The return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay. **** Naduah Creed belongs to ** **Kovy- Closet Romantic**** who approached me with this idea the first time this story was published.  
**

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**Beta read by: cmfanreidsgirl**

**And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter ****THIS**** there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.  
**

**kittycatcharlie:**** I know right!  
**

**Lady Quickshift:**** THANKS!**

**Silent Shooter:**** I'm glad you liked Prowl's discomfort lol :)  
**

**Bee4ever:**** Thanks!  
**

**ManyGamePlayer:**** Thanks!**

**DeLacus:**** Thank you!  
**

* * *

I wrinkled up my nose at what Uncle Will was cooking it looked . . . pink. "What is that?"  
"Hamburger," Uncle Will replied.  
"Why is it pink?"  
"Because it hasn't been cooked yet."  
"Oh." I still wasn't quite sold on the pink 'hamburger', huffing I jumped off the stool I was sitting on that Uncle Will had set next to grill so I could watch him cook for the barbecue. We had gone to the park to celebrate my and Annie's birthdays together. Aunt Sarah invited the Epps family to come with us. I ran over to where Annie was playing with Uncle Epps' youngest kids; Fred and Mozambiqua, my pretty red skirt trailing off behind me as well as my hair which was in a ponytail.  
"Gold, Freddy, Moz, and I want to play cops and robbers!" Annie said as soon as I got over to them and grabbed my hand jumping up and down in excitement, her blonde pigtails bobbing as she jumped. I hummed in thought and looked between the four of us.  
"We need more players to make it fun," I said.  
"Who are we going to get to play with us?" asked Moz. I tapped my chin thoughtfully my eyes wondering over the grown-ups in the yard when my eyes landed on Mr. Prowl and 'Cade who were talking with Uncle Epps and Daddy. I gestured to the others who crowed closer.  
"Ok I know who we can get to play with us, but we got to act supper cute," I said and as Freddy started to complain I added, "yes you too Freddy." I quickly explained my plan to the others who agreed quickly with grins that would make 'Sides worried. We headed over to Mr. Prowl and 'Cade in pairs. I was with Moz (seeing how she was seven just like me) our job was to convince Mr. Prowl to play with us; Annie was with Freddy to use their four year old charm on 'Cade to get him to play. My bots and Uncle Epps looked at us as we stopped in front of our respected mechs.  
"What are you kids up to?" Uncle Epps asked raising an eyebrow at the four of us we smiled innocently at everyone before focusing on our 'Prey'.  
"Mr. Prowl, 'Cade would you play cops and robbers with us?" We asked together giving each mech puppy dogs eyes. Daddy and Uncle Epps where snickering as our 'Prey' shifted nervously on their feet.  
_~Goldheart . . .~_ 'Cade said using the bond.  
"Sparklings . . ." Mr. Prowl said unsure.  
"Please, pretty, pretty please!" I begged as I reached out and grabbed Mr. Prowl's hand pouting cutely at him as Moz continued to give him puppy dog eyes. I could tell Mr. Prowl was weighing his options, from the sigh I heard 'Cade had already given in now it was just Mr. Prowl. Mr. Prowl closed his eyes then nodded Moz and I squealed and drugged Mr. Prowl away from the others with Annie, Freddy and 'Cade behind us.  
**~Time Skip~**  
"Ok now Mr. Prowl we have to catch the robbers ('Cade, Annie and Moz.), then put them in jail which is under the monkey bars, got it?"  
"Affirmative. Now who am I after again?" Mr. Prowl replied.  
"Annie, all you have to do is pick her up and say 'Gotcha!'" I explained. Mr. Prowl nodded but still looked uncertain. I turned to Freddy, who was going after his sister, and grinned. "Ready?" I asked.  
"Yep!" Freddy replied.  
Nodding I lead the way around the rock wall toward the monkey bars which was the bad guys 'hideout', looking at the two I formed a gun with my hands.  
"Put your hands up!"  
"Freeze!"  
The bad guys jumped and stared running away giggling I cashed after 'Cade who was heading toward the seesaw but I tackled his legs before he could 'making' him fall to the ground. I quickly sat on his stomach (he had rolled over,) and pointed my 'gun' at him. "Do you surrender?" I asked.  
"No!"  
"Then I'll just have to . . . Tickle you!" I dropped my fingers to 'Cade's sides and started to tickle him, 'Cade squirmed under me trying to get away from me.  
"OK ok ok! I surrender!" 'Cade said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Giggling I stopped tickling and just sat there holding my side's. 'Cade playfully glared at me, but it turned into a smirk and before I could move 'Cade had flipped us over and started tickling me.  
"N-n-n-no! Stop it! H-h-h-help!" I yelled laughing.  
"Attack!" 'Cade was tackled off of me with a grunt and I was scooped up off the ground into someone's arms and taken several feet away from where I had tackled 'Cade. I looked for 'Cade and saw him under Annie, Moz, and Freddy. I looked up and saw Mr. Prowl looking down at me with a small smile on his face.  
"You are safe now Captain," he said smiling. A huge smile bloomed from ear to ear and I wrapped my arms around Mr. Prowl.  
"Thank you, Deputy." Mr. Prowl chuckled and kept his arms around me but shifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched as 'Cade chased the others around.  
"Alright everyone food's ready," Aunt Sarah called catching the runners attention causing them to run over to the picnic table. Mr. Prowl walked over still carrying me and handed me to Momma who sat me next to her and Daddy.  
**~After Lunch~**  
I sat on the grass far enough that I couldn't hear what my family was saying but close enough I could still see them and they me. I hummed happily to myself playing with the grass, braiding it into a crown. I heard a small squeak and looked around to see if I could find what or where it came from. It was then I spotted a small black and white kitty. Grinning I jumped up and walked over to the small being not noticing I walked out of my creator's line of sight.  
_~'Heart?~_  
_~Sparkling where did you go?~_ My bot's worry traveled over our bond I smiled and sent them a calming feeling as I cradled the small kitten to me.  
_~I'm fine. I found a kitten though!~ _I wiggled my fingers at the kitten who batted his tiny white paws at them. I giggled and continued to play with him letting what was happing around me go unnoticed.  
"You found her!" I looked up and saw a girl with red hair and green eyes running at me, followed by a tall dark haired grown-up.  
"She's yours?" I asked curiously at the girl and her mom. The girl nodded happily so I handed the kitten back to her after one last pet. "Here you go."  
"Thank you!" I smiled with the girl who turned to her mom and held up the kitten up. "Look mom she found Carmel!"  
"Thank you sweetheart. Where are your parents?" The girl's mom asked.  
"Over there." I pointed in the direction I had come from. The women nodded and walked away with the girl and the kitten, humming I turned and started walking back to everyone.  
"There you are!" Snarled a cold voice which sounded like it came straight out of my nightmares, I turned to look at the person who spoke and froze. It was the mean man! I screamed and started to run away but he grabbed me up roughly covering my mouth with his hand, I kicked and wiggled trying to struggle out of his grasp.  
_~Goldheart?!~_ Momma called, next I heard Daddy.  
_~Sweet-spark?!~_  
_~'Heart?!~_ 'Cade called out as well.  
**Spark-kit?!** Ravage called out using the bond.  
_~Help! Mean man has me!~ _I replied. I screamed terrified over my bonds to every bot, I heard Daddy's engine start up with a loud growl before I was shoved roughly into the mean man's car. The door shut and locked then the mean man climbed up front and drove off quickly getting away from the park.

_~Mommy! Daddy!~_ I screamed over the bonds and let whimpers escape from my throat.  
"Shut it you brat!" The mean man growled at me not taking his eyes off the road. I whimpered again trying to curl into myself as much as I could. "I said shut-up!" The mean man roared while reaching back and hitting me on the head with enough force to make my world go black.  
_~Goldheart!~_ I heard Momma and Daddy call.


	17. Allies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Naduah Creed belongs to ****Kovy- Closet Romantic**** who approached me with this idea the first time this story was published.**

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**Beta read by: ****cmfanreidsgirl**

**And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter ****THIS**** there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.**

**There is a lot swearing in this chapter thanks to a few certain characters, so be warned.**

* * *

**~Unknown POV.~**  
_Damn this map_, I snarled mentally at the piece of useless paper I held in my hand. I gave up trying to read the damn thing and reluctantly looked around for someone to ask directions from, I spotted a man stepping out of a police car. He looked about 5'9, broad shoulders, short brown hair, a slim build, and I caught a glimpse of dull blue eyes. I walked away from my blood red Kawasaki ZX10R Ninja my silver eyes trained on the man.  
"She's yours?" The sound of the sweet voice caught my attention taking it away from the man and showing me a small raven haired girl who looked about eight years old with tan skin, and inhumanly bright, beautiful, blue eyes. A small smile slipped out from my usually stern demeanor, my cat purred loudly in my mind.  
_Cub. Protect._ I stumbled in surprise normally my cat was cursing and protesting being around the humans, even the children. My enhanced senses caught the slight smell of oil, wax, and lighting coming off the girl; I froze quickly looking around for the threat I felt and missed the man walking up to the little girl and reaching for her until she screamed. I whipped around to see the man shove the little girl into his car. I cursed only being halfway across the parking lot not close enough to reach them in time and sprinted back to my Ninja. I heard an engine start up that sounded very close to a growl but didn't pay attention to it, and raced after the police car.  
**~Goldheart's POV.~**  
I was frightened, terrified really, the mean man was crueler then Megatron and the Fallen were and ten times scarier than them. I had tried to reach out to my bots but every time I started to the mean man would appear and hit me, kick me, whip me with his belt. I curled tighter into myself in a corner of the room the mean man had shoved me into. I could barely remember my time with him besides pain and fear but I had the feeling this was the room I was in. The door opened and the mean man walked in again in his uniform with a . . . knife in his hand. "I still don't think you've learned your lesson brat, so here's lesson 5."  
**~Unknown POV.~**  
"Where the hell did he go?" I growled leaning against my bike in a random grocery store's parking lot watching the traffic and the people. I was pissed and was having a hard time keeping my claws and cat in, that damn b*** had somehow gotten away from me in this small town; I was partially vibrating in anger but decided my next move as calmly as a three hundred year old soldier could. When I heard an engine come up behind me before a silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Supercar pulled up beside me. The passenger door opened up and a robotic voice came from within.  
"Naduah Creed. Mission: Find All-spark sparkling. Soundwave: help. Get in."  
I glared at the thing in front of me not knowing what it was, but I had a suspicion that it was talking about the girl that the man stole. "I can-"  
"Negative. I'm faster. Repeat: Get in." Growling at the thing I climbed in to it instantly the door closed and a seatbelt snapped around me, I snarled, my nails growing into my sliver adimantium claws and slashed through the seatbelt which fixed itself but not around me.  
"DO. NOT. CAGE. ME."  
"Acknowledged." The thing was silent as he drove away from the grocery store heading north. I tapped my fingers along my leather clad thigh wondering where the being was taking me and what he planned on doing to get the girl back and why he was searching for her anyway.  
"Designation: Soundwave. Species: Cybertronian. Rank: Deception Communication Commander. Not 'Being'."  
**~Goldheart's POV.~**  
Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked down at my body. Mean man had ripped my clothes from me and had started slicing the knife across my arms, and legs he had carved words into my stomach that I didn't know and probably never wanted to if the mean man carved them into my stomach. The mean man went to work today so I had eight to ten hours by myself before he came home. It gave me time to go over the damage he had done, cry, and think over what he had said to me.  
'You're a useless little brat' 'Worthless. Look at yourself! How could anyone want you?' 'Ugly B***. Bet you're a w*** like your b*** of a mother!'  
Looking at myself I knew he was right. Why would Momma and Daddy want me after what he did to me? Why would any of my bots or soldiers want me? I was ugly, disfigured no one would want me, no one would love me, I curled into myself ignoring the burning cuts and bruises barring my face in my arms sobbing in fear, pain, and loneliness.  
_Little one._  
_All-spark!_  
_Shh Little one help is on the way._  
_Why?! Why would anyone want me now?!_

The All-spark didn't reply, but didn't leave me, she stayed, soothed my hurts and tried to end my fears, but I couldn't forget why I was scared or where I was at; I fell into a fitful sleep.  
_Don't worry Little one they have not abandoned you._  
**~Prowl's POV.~**  
It was all his fraging fault! He should have been paying closer attention to Goldheart and this wouldn't of happened. I cycled air through my vents and sunk on my axles. We had searched for hours: Ironhide, Chromia, Barricade, and Ravage all trying to reach the sparkling through their bonds with her, but something seemed to be blocking them from her; the silence tripped their protective programing forcing Optimus to order them back to base and locking down the base so they couldn't get off. Leaving Sideswipe with me. I honestly think he is holding his gladiator program at bay by a very thin thread of control especially when he told Optimus in a deadly calm voice that he wasn't coming back to the base without Goldheart. There weren't any humans with us, they were all sent back to base with the others, so I could focus completely on finding Goldheart before Ironhide started another war.  
_.:: Second in-command Prowl. I request a neutral meeting. ::._

My energon froze and I felt Sideswipe tense behind me anger rolling off of him in intense waves.  
_.:: May I know why, Soundwave? ::. _

Many scenarios ran through my battle computer as I awaited Soundwave's reply. This mech was completely dangerous and had killed many Autobot's in the past by himself, even though we had Ravage on our side because of Goldheart, Soundwave was completely loyal to Megatron and the Deceptions.  
_.:: We're here to find that sparkling Goldheart, Auto-scum, that is the only reason we are willingly contacting you. ::._  
_.:: Starscream ::._

Sideswipe growled lowly as the Decepticon Air commander joined in, my battle and logic computers were working overtime to make sense out of what was happening here.  
_.:: I wish to save the All-spark sparkling. Ravage cares for her. Stay where you are. We will arrive in Klik. ::._  
Sideswipe and I had parked in an abandoned plant at the edge of the town in case we needed to transform. Decepticon signals popped up on my radar as I heard the sound of approaching jet engines, Sideswipe and I transformed as three F-22's landed and a silver Mercedes-Benz pulled up. Starscream and his trine transformed. We all waited for Soundwave to transform, but instead he opened his passenger door and let out a human female first then transformed picking her up which caused her to growl very animistic at him and placing her on his shoulder. No one spoke, each group eying each other waiting for someone to make the first move.  
"So there are more of you b***?" The human female said angrily pointedly glaring at the mech she was sitting on.  
"You said we were going after the girl not meeting up with your friends here."  
She waved her arm at the Seekers and us emphasizing her point, Sideswipe snarled at the human clenching his servo's in anger. The Human female glared at Sideswipe and snarled back at him.  
"Why the pit is she here?"

"I'm only here because, Soundwave here, said we would be going after the child."  
"You saw who took Goldheart?!"  
He half yelled at the tiny human sitting on Soundwave's shoulder, she turned her glare from Soundwave to Sideswipe barring her fang like teeth at him.  
"Yes I did and I almost had that b*** to!" I placed I calming servo on Sideswipe's shoulder as Soundwave wrapped a clawed digit around the human female who's silver eyes flashed and silver claws extended from her fingers scrapping against Soundwave's digit causing him to wince and a loud metal screeching came from the contact. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CAGE ME!"  
The Seekers, Sideswipe and I all jumped at the sound staring at the tiny beings out furious outburst at a mech a hundred times her size.  
"Look can you squabble later, let's just focus on finding the Sparkling."  
**~Naduah's POV.~**  
Glaring at one of the jets, who frankly looked like a giant flying Dorado, I reigned in my anger and turned to the only two robots around here who had blue eyes.  
"I saw a man in a police car take her this morning, I followed him till I lost him in the traffic."  
"Did you get a look at him or his vehicle?" Asked the blue and white robot with blue eyes who stood next to the silver one who had yelled at me earlier.  
"Yes-"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Whined one of the jets behind the flying Dorado who looked completely confused to why he was here.  
"What's so special about this squishy?" The giant flying Dorado snarled at the whining jet and had him flat out on the floor with in seconds of his little out-burst. The silver, blue eyed one released two swords from his wrist and snarled dangerously at the jets but didn't move toward them because the blue and white one had caught a hold of his shoulders.  
"Human sparkling is new All-spark. She can save us. No more fighting. Peace." The jets looked at Soundwave in shock apparently not use to hearing him talk. The Silver j*** (As I fondly decided to call him) turned and sneered at me.  
"Then why is she here," the Peace-keeper cuffed him on the back of his head. "Besides the fact she knows who took Goldheart. Soundwave could have just took it from her and left her where ever he found her."  
I glared accusingly at Soundwave who simply looked at the silver j***.  
"We cannot harm the human male. Attacks draw attention. Naduah can." Soundwave said simply, the blue and white one nodded turned to me and asked me to describe the man and his vehicle.  
"The man looked about 5'9, broad shoulders, short brown hair, a slim build with dull blue eyes, his car was a blue and white police cruiser, number 678, license-plates read 345G89XZ." I rattled off to the police looking being, my cat prowled the edges of my mind wanting to get out and find the cub without the help from the beings around me. I watched as all the eyes of the robots around me dimmed for a good two minutes then they all lit back up.  
"Located. Designation Gary Sully. Job Deputy Police Officer. Location 445 Grover Road."


	18. Grover road

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Naduah Creed belongs to ****Kovy- Closet Romantic**** who approached me with this idea the first time this story was published.**

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**Beta read by: ****cmfanreidsgirl**

**And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter ****THIS**** there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.**

**There is a lot swearing in this chapter thanks to a few certain characters, so be warned.**

**MiniAjax:**** Yes,yes it is **

**bladewolfzic:**** *Evil smirk*  
**

**Silent Shooter:**** Thank You! And if you think that chapter was drama packed then wait for this chapter and the others!  
**

**Bee4ever:**** They can't squish him but don't worry he'll get whats coming to him!  
**

**TheGhost129:**** Yes that is her Biological **

**ManyGamePlayer:**** Thanks!  
**

**Galem:**** Not in this chapter but don't worry he'll get his due.  
**

* * *

**~Grover Road~**  
It has been three days sense the cub was taken and we were finally putting Soundwave's plan into action. This man lived about a mile out of town on a turn off dirt road in the middle of the woods.  
"Perfect place to live if you're going to kidnap and torture someone," I muttered from the passenger seat of the Autobot Sideswipe's alt mode who grunted in acknowledgement but stayed silent. Soundwave and Prowl both agreed that it would be better if Sideswipe went with me to retrieve Goldheart explaining that the cub sees him as her brother and would most likely react to seeing him better than any of the others. We rolled to a stop in front of a simple, white, one-story house with a Police cruiser parked out front; stepping out of Sideswipe I instantly heard the cub's screams, swallowing I reached for the phone Soundwave had given me and shot Sideswipe a look.  
"911. What's your emergency?"  
"I would like to report a disturbance, I think it's some kind of abuse." I made my voice sound high and panicky. The woman on the line asked me to calm down and tell her the address. "445 Grover road."  
There was a slight pause on the other end of the line and I had the feeling the woman knew the address.  
"Ok ma'am the police are on the way." I thanked her and hung up, probably not the smartest idea but with how much Sideswipe was shaking, the screaming getting louder and the smell of blood becoming stronger I couldn't sit out here and not do anything. I ran into the house with Sideswipe hot on my heels. I followed the screams down to the basement Sideswipe brushed past me, yanked the door open rushing in and hauled the man dressed in a police uniform off the cub; taking the man from Sideswipe I grabbed the man by the back of the neck making sure to dig my normal finger nails into his neck, and hauling him up the stairs and out of the house. When we stepped out onto the porch I threw the man off the porch and to the ground.  
"B***! How dare you-!" I cut him off by punching him in the face sending him stumbling backwards holding his nose. The man glared angrily at me. I smirked at him daring him to fight me, the man charged at me trying to swing his fist at me. Snorting I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back forcing him to the ground. "LET ME GO YOU W***!" The man screamed at me struggling against me to get out of my hold, he almost succeeded but I extended my claws and pressed them against his neck causing him to still in my hold.  
"Now think carefully about your choices here. You can be very reasonable and sit quietly where I can see you, stay in this position or I can just go ahead and cut your throat ending your pitiful life right now,"  
I growled into his ear. The man didn't move so I took it as he decided to take the easy way. I got off of the man standing a few inches from him in-case he decided to do anything rash. I looked at the porch when I heard footsteps and watched as Sideswipe walked out of the house with the cub in his arms holding her protectively to his chest.  
"What the f***!? What are you doing with that thing!?" The man said still drunk, and struggled to get up. The cub whimpered curling closer in Sideswipe's arms, I snarled and pushed the man back down as the police sirens filled the air. I looked away from the man to watch the incoming cop cars so I didn't see the knife he pulled until I had it sticking out of my side.  
"Naduah!"  
"Deputy!" I snarled my eyes turning silver; I yanked the knife from my side, threw it somewhere then grabbed the man's shirt, punching him in the nose again, this time hearing the sweet sound of the bone breaking. I let go of his shirt dropping him to the ground, but I wasn't done. I decided to repetitively kick him in the ribs till he curled into a ball, not satisfied I started punching him over and over again; I didn't stop until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me off of the man.  
"That's enough Naduah, we need him alive." Listening to Prowl's voice I took a deep breath and relaxed into his hold.  
**~Prowl's POV.~**  
Once Naduah relaxed in my hold I led her over to my alt-mode letting the human police deal with Goldheart's human father. I sat Naduah on the hood and handed her a towel looking pointedly at her bloody hands. She cleaned them off as Sideswipe made his way over to us glaring at any human who tried to take Goldheart from him. Naduah turned to him, her face clear of all emotions, but I could see a hint of worry in her still silver eyes. "Is she all right?" She asked quietly. Sideswipe looked down at his small charge and nodded.  
"She will be, once we get her home." I looked down at Goldheart, but looked away quickly guilt filling my spark at the sight of the damage she had sustained. _.:: Prowl it's not your fault, none of us could have seen that this was going to happen. ::._ Sideswipe sent over the comm. Link, his statement was logical but I couldn't help the guilt that appeared when I looked at her. A throat cleared causing us to look away from Goldheart to the Sheriff.  
"I'm afraid that this is her home, and if you would please hand over Bonny to us we will take it from here." The sheriff held out his arms for Sideswipe to hand over Goldheart. The three of us tensed, Naduah and I stepping in front of Sideswipe.  
"I'm afraid Sheriff that we can't do that."  
"Look Mr. Prowl you came here to search for a high ranking military officer's missing daughter this isn't-"  
"Sheriff Donald I'm afraid you are wrong in this aspect, this child has been living with us for two years and not once did she appear reported missing and from what I've seen here there is a good reason why."  
The Sheriff's face got red and he clinched his fist. "Look just because you're a military private investigator does not give you the permission to march in here and take her!" The Sheriff pushed through Naduah and I making to grab Goldheart, when he touched her she let out a shriek.  
"NO! NO! NO! DONT LET'EM TAKE ME BIG BROTHER!"  
The Sheriff stumbled back in surprise. I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back leveling him with a glare, Naduah stood beside me looking thoroughly pissed off.  
_.:: SIC Prowl stand down. I am en route. ::._ Still glaring at the Sheriff I placed my hand on Naduah's shoulder and pushed her back toward Sideswipe who had moved to his alt-mode with Goldheart where he placed her in the passenger seat and stood in front of the door in his holoform.  
"Don't do anything rash until Soundwave gets here," I whispered quickly to Sideswipe who gave a tense nod, but kept his threating stance with his arms crossed and a fierce glare that looked engraved on his face. I looked in on Goldheart and found her curled in the front passenger seat with the seat belt wrapped around her. We all sat in a tense silence the Sheriff having called his superior and I contacting Prime to update him on what had happened, then the sound of tires on gravel broke through the silence as a silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Supercar pulled up.


	19. And the prize goes to !

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Naduah Creed belongs to ****Kovy- Closet Romantic**** who approached me with this idea the first time this story was published.**

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**Beta read by: ****cmfanreidsgirl**

**And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter ****THIS**** there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.**

**Galem: ** All will be reviled in this chapter.

**Silent Shooter:**Don't worry the man will get whats coming to him *evil smirk*

**Sesflynn:**Every good story needs one now or then.

**Bee4ever:**Here! here!

**ManyGamePlayer:**Thanks!

* * *

**~Naduah's POV.~**

Soundwave's holoform stepped out of his alt-mode. I saw some of the humans shiver at the site. I have to admit it, he looked slightly terrifying with his sharp facial features, spiky white hair, red lensed sunglasses that hid his red eyes, and the fact he was the height that all of the holoforms seemed to be, around 6foot, and lean. I watched as Soundwave walked gracefully over to the sheriff who had yet to move from next to Prowl's hood.

"Sheriff Donald Blake, my colleagues and I are here on direct orders from Secretary Keller, General Moreshower, Lieutenant Colonel Lennox and the child's adopted father the Weapons Master."  
Soundwave started once he reached the Sheriff and stood almost towering over him. The Sheriff gulped glancing around to see if anyone would help him, but no one moved a muscle.

"You can take her but don't leave town." I snorted quietly at the man's attempt to show authority over Soundwave, who just nodded.

"Of course we have living arrangements in town if you need to reach us." Soundwave handed the Sheriff a white business card then turned on his heel, nodding to us and marched back to his alt-mode. I got into Prowl's alt-mode with his holoform, following the other two bot's away from the house.

**~Lennox's house~**

Soundwave had led us to the Lieutenant Colonel's house. We were met by his wife who looked ready to shoot Soundwave and the three F-22's until Prowl explained to her what had happened and got her first look at the cub. "Come in but please be quiet Annabelle is sleeping." After we had settled in Sarah's living room she got straight down to business placing her hands on her hips and glared at the four Decepticons. "If you're going to stay here there are going to be some rules," Sarah continued.

"Understood."  
"Why do we have to listen to a squishy like you?" Soundwave and Starscream had agreed quickly but one of the other jets, Skywrap had to ask just about the dumbest question I've ever heard with the other jet, Thundercracker, nodding in agreement.

"Because if you harm Goldheart anymore or my daughter Annabelle I will rip you limb from limb, cut off your head and feed your sparks to Ravage." I grinned feeling my respect for this woman growing at the pale, fear faced holoforms in the room.  
"B-b-b-b-but you're human you can't do that!" Thundercracker stuttered looking at Sarah in disbelief.

"I can help." I moved to stand beside Sarah popping my fingers bringing out my claws and letting my eyes turn silver again. Sarah looked at me then nodded not giving my claws a second look, the men in the room gulped, Skywrap and Thundercracker quickly agreed with Sarah.

* * *

A couple hours later Goldheart woke up, it took another twenty minutes to get her calmed down enough to explain to her what was going on and when the cub learned where she was, she clung to Sarah sobbing into the woman's shoulder as Sarah rocked her and rubbed circles on her back. I left the living room at that, letting the ones who actually knew the cub comfort her.

"Are you going to leave?" Sideswipe stood beside me on the porch hands resting on the white railing. I didn't answer him right away; I took time to think over my answer before I turned sideways facing him. I looked over Sideswipe's holoform. He was tall standing, roughly about 6'1, his silver hair was spiked up all over the place, and he had sharp facial features like some kind of model. His blue eyes seemed darker than Prowl's eyes, and the look in them reminded me of what I saw when I looked in the mirror. He wore dark blue jeans and a red plaid shirt with converse on his feet and his dog tags resting on the outside of his shirt.

"The child is back safe, my job is done."

"We just can't let you go though, you know about us," Sideswipe said.

Shaking my head I moved back to where I was facing the drive way. "I wouldn't tell anyone, hell, if I did I'd have to tell them about me." I summoned my claws for emphasis letting the sun light hit them causing them to glow in the fading light.

"You're not very social are you?"

"What gave me away?" I asked.

"Your people skills." Sideswipe's answer stung even though I knew it was true, after all I had lived through, the wars I had been in, the people I'd lost, I had grown rude and cold toward those around me not wanting to from any kind of attachments to people who would eventually die in eighty years.

"If you've seen and lived through the crap I have kid, you would be too." Sideswipe got this weird look on his face but we were interrupted by sound of several sets of tires on the gravel drive way.

** ~Goldheart's POV.~**

"Aunt Sarah I want my Daddy and Mommy," I whispered to my Aunt who held me in her lap still rubbing circles into my back.

"I know sweetheart and you'll see them again soon baby girl I promise." Nodding I let out a small yawn and let myself start to drift off, I heard movement around me but I wasn't awake enough to get worried about it; I was almost completely asleep when the door was slammed open.

"GOLDHEART!"

My eyes shot open and I jumped out of Aunt Sarah's arm, stumbling a little before running. "DADDY! MOMMA!" I screamed as I launched myself into their arms, Momma had wrapped herself around me with Daddy wrapping his arms around the two of us holding us close. I heard other voices but I ignored them for the moment letting myself be wrapped in the warmth and love of my parents. I felt a small nudge in my bonds and let out a small whimper scared if I opened up that this would be all a dream and disappear.

"Goldheart, sweet-spark let us in," Momma whispered in my ear as she ran her hand through my hair, I let out another tiny whimper but opened my bonds to my Momma and Daddy.

_ ~Daddy? Momma?~_

_ ~We're here my sparkling, my precious little femme.~_ Daddy connected our sparks, his enveloping mine completely supporting it as I broke down in sobs clinging tighter to them.


	20. Road to Recovery and The Lioness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S, All right go to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Naduah Creed belongs to Kovy- Closet Romantic who approached me with this idea the first time this story was published.**

**So we are going to try this** **again, if you see any problems please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**Beta read by: ****cmfanreidsgirl**

**And a warning for the next chapters starting in chapter ****THIS**** there will be M/M and F/F relationships but I wont focus to much on them, the story is still about Goldheart.**

**I changed up what the holoforms looked like.**

**Nanoclick: 1earth minute**

**'Naduah _and _**_Lioness **talking'**_

_**"**Lioness"  
_

**Bee4ever:**** Yep :)**

**Silent Shooter:**** Thank you!  
**

**LadySilverstreak:**** Thank you! and yes I am going to do a history on her, but it'll be bits and pieces here and there unless a bunch of people want to her history then I might do a story just for her. And as to her and Sideswipe there might be something there :)  
**

**ManyGamePlayer:**** Thanks!**

**Galem:**** :)  
**

* * *

**~Chromia POV~**  
A week. That's how long we've had Goldheart back with us and we can already tell that the road to recovery is going to be a long one. Since coming back Goldheart has refused to leave Ironhide's or my side, not that we minded any, fearing the worst if we let her out of our sights again. It was painful and spark-wrenching watching my once happy and carefree sparkling flinch from quick movements, loud noises, refusing to play with Annabelle and any contact with the human males. The most painful thing to watch is when she wakes up screaming from the nightmares, lashing out violently if anyone but Ironhide tries to get near her, but even with my spark-mate it takes a nanoclick until she stops struggling in his arms.  
To an outsider, a scene like the one I'm currently watching, it would seem that Ironhide wasn't affected by the words our daughter whimpered and begged as Ironhide rocked her, his face blank, his eyes void of all emotion and with the addition of the scruffy looking five o'clock shadow and the deep scar that started at his left eyebrow and ended at the bottom of the right side of his thin lips made him look very menacing. But with the bond I shared with him and being able to hear the song he softly sang to her in the Irish accent (according to Lennox and Epps) I knew he was affected.  
"_I will be here  
And you can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you  
And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here, hmmm_

I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the One who gave you to me

And just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
So I... I will be here  
We'll be together  
I will be here

"  
"Daddy I want Momma." Taking the invitation I walked into the room and slowing slid into the bed behind her; she wrapped her arms around my waist and curled into me. Soon she was asleep, her breath even and looked at peace.  
"Go 'Hide I got her. Go get some recharge," I whispered to my spark-mate who looked about half off-line, gave a quiet grunt in acknowledgement and carefully and quietly left the room.  
**~Naduah's POV.~**  
I entered the Lennox's shaking off the rain, the lights were off expect in the living room where I saw almost everyone in different places around the room. Sighing I walked into the living room.  
"You all need you sleep; you're not helping that child by sleep depriving yourselves."  
"Why aren't you worried?" The medic, Ratchet, asked in a gruff voice looking at me with narrowed blue eyes.  
"Because I've dealt with a similar situation before. Now go off to bed." I pulled all the humans up and pushed them toward their bedrooms and turned back to the Cybertronians still in the room ignoring the heat glare I was receiving from the medic. "Go, she's fine."  
"How do you know? What if she has another nightmare?" The dark skinned man with dreadlocks and sunglasses on asked from his spot at the window.  
"Listen to her heart beat. She's asleep again."  
"But-"  
"Ms. Creed is right; Goldheart is fine and resting again with Chromia. Get some recharge."  
Slowly the holofroms disappeared until only Goldheart's father remained. Ironhide was one of the tallest mechs, after Optimus, with short spiky black hair that had a stripe of gray in it, his face was oval shaped but narrowed at his cheek bones. He had thin lips, a scruffy five o'clock shadow, and the one scar across his face, and he was built like a linebacker. As we had our staring contest his face remained impassive, not letting onto anything he was thinking.  
"Thank you for saving my daughter."  
"You're welcome." Neither of us moved I had the feeling the mech had more to say to me.  
"Why did you help save her? You didn't even know her."  
"I saw her before she was taken, I felt a pull toward her, and when that man took her I knew I couldn't stand by and do nothing." Ironhide nodded accepting my answer and disappearing in a flash of light; I let out a breath and laid down on the couch pulling the blanket Sarah had given me over myself before falling into a fitful sleep.  
**~Dream~**  
_Shiloh, Tennessee April 6, 1862  
It was finally dark enough that the fighting couldn't continue. I settled down with my regimen to clean my gun and find some food. Sitting on the edge of camp away from the rest of the men I changed my beast bands as quickly as I could then settled down to try to get some sleep before the fighting started again in the morning. I was about half way asleep when the wailing started, I jerked myself awake letting my claws out before I made the connection to what was making the sound. When my brain finally caught up, the images from the battlefield flashed in front of my eyes and I shuddered remembering the looks of the dead and wounded we had to leave behind.  
"Gruesome isn't it private?"  
"Aye, sir it is." Peter Hale, one of the veterans in the regimen sat down next to me looking off into the forest.  
"By the end of this thing, most farm lands will be like that. Are you sure you're prepared to see that young lady."  
"Sir! I am-!"  
"Next time ya go to change them things make sure no one can see you or your fancy claws there."_

We were running, retreating away from the advancing Union forces, Peter was next to me with a hard look on his face which was so different from the terrified one on the other men. Then everything changed, instead of running from Union troops I was tied to a post with dead southern troops walking my way. They were a ghastly sight, many were missing limbs or their head, and others had with giant gaping holes from guns or the cannons. Blood was pouring from the wounds and maggots and all kind of bugs were crawling on the clothes or in the wounds.  
"It's your turn! It's your turn! Your turn to die!"  
"NO!"  
"NADUAH!"

**~End~**

I jerked awake my claws extending as I lunged off the couch sinking my claws into the body of the- "SIDESWIPE!" My eyes flew open instantly locking with the pained blue ones of Sideswipe. I looked down to see my claws buried in his stomach. I yanked my claws out of him and flung myself backwards hitting the wall breathing heavy as the blood on my claws disappeared and Sideswipe's Holoform healed itself.  
"Naduah? Can you hear me?" My silver eyes snapped to Optimus and Ironhide beside him, both slowly making their way to me, I let out a low growl as my feral side started to take over.  
"_My names' not Naduah, that's the weak human._" The two non-humans froze in their tracks sharing a look as I crouched in a defensive position.  
"Then what is your name?"_ Now the other humans and non-humans were watching us not moving, including the one I had stabbed.  
Trying to calm the Lioness I spoke directly to her using our bond. __**'Don't hurt them Lioness, they are our allies!'**__  
'They're trying to trap us! They'll experiment on us like the other humans!' She too used the bond to speak to me. I ignored my human's pathetic reply in favor of glaring at the two non-humans who were blocking the others from me. "I am Lioness. Don't come any closer," I hissed out giving them a warning on the end which they took and backed off a little.  
"_Lioness I am Optimus Prime,-_"  
"I know who you are non-human!" I snarled at the tallest non-human leader with all the scars on his face.  
"_Then you know we won't hurt you,_" Optimus said.  
'Lies. I hurt a member of his pride he was waiting to get my guard down to kill or capture me.'  
'__**No! Lioness he wouldn't do that,**__' my human replied.  
'How do you know that human? You've just met him.'  
'__**Look in his eyes, listen to his heart and watch how the others act around him.**__' I did as my human suggested searching his blue eyes but saw nothing that was evil; I listened to his non-human heart and only hearing calm worry.  
'Alright human show me your memories.' I allowed my human to show me her memories with the nonhuman leader and saw what she was trying to tell me. She showed him to be kind and understanding. "My human trusts you. She says you're different, I'll believe her, for now."  
"_Thank you Lioness_," Optimus said.  
"You must promise me, Optimus Prime, that we will not be harmed."  
The Prime placed his hand over his heart and left his other at his side. "_I promise on my spark that none here will hurt either of you._" I nodded accepting his promise and gave my human back her control._  
**~Goldheart's POV~**  
Once Uncle Optimus promised Lioness that no one would hurt her, you could see the lioness hand back control to Naduah. When their silver claws and eyes disappeared Naduah rose out of the crouch slowly, keeping her face blank and her shoulders tense. "Naduah, I promised no harm will come to you, you can relax." Uncle Optimus and Daddy still kept themselves between everyone and Naduah, but they weren't trying to threaten her.  
"You might have said that to the Lioness but I-" Naduah's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Uncle Optimus rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Momma, is everyone ok?" I asked quietly from my spot on Momma's lap.  
"They will be now sweetheart."


End file.
